


Colonel Ashkaari Makes An Offer

by WritingEmi



Series: Misunderstandings [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Engagement, Holidays, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Regency, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEmi/pseuds/WritingEmi
Summary: Colonel Bull Ashkaari makes an offer of marriage to his dear friend, Mr. Dorian Pavus. While his method of proposal is unconventional, he knows there could be no misunderstanding. He is quite sure of it. Indeed.-A second regency holiday-ish story about misunderstandings that one person asked for.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: Misunderstandings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573615
Comments: 64
Kudos: 196





	1. Colonel Ashkaari Becomes Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am lacking in updates for Shouts from the Rooftop, but this idea has been kicking around in my head and hasn't let me go.
> 
> Also, if you haven't read Mr. Pavus Hears A Rumor, you should probably read that first.

“I would be quite happy to sit here with you, Colonel, as you rest your leg.”

Colonel Bull Ashkaari smiled at his dear friend, Dorian Pavus, who was faithfully sitting next to him. “That’s kind of you, Dorian, but I do not want to rob you of the pleasure of dancing.”

Dorian’s pretty features were brightened from the exercise and his enjoyment shined through in his silver eyes and the constant upward curve of his lips. A ball at Lady Josephine’s home at Monfort Park was always a reason to rejoice, but that day was even more of a treat as Dorian’s talents were not needed at the piano to provide the music and he was free to fully enjoy himself. While Bull was always pleased to sit next to Dorian at the piano and turn the pages for him, he took greater joy in being able to dance with the mage. 

Bull silently cursed the damp autumn weather that settled into an ache in his leg and prevented him from being present on the dancefloor for every song.

“I just danced the last two with Colonel Rylen, I should be fine to sit out the next and have a glass of wine with you,” Dorian insisted.

“You appeared to have a good time dancing with Rylen, more fun than sitting here with me would be,” Bull teased gently and was surprised to see Dorian’s cheeks turn a soft pink under his bronze skin.

“Colonel Rylen is a very attentive partner and a pleasing houseguest at Skyhold,” Dorian admitted self-consciously, “but his own army injury is preventing him from further dancing. As you can see, my friend, I am without a partner.”

Bull subtly motioned to across the room, where an auburn-haired young man kept giving them nervous glances over his glass of wine. “Look over there, Dr. Anders has been working up the nerve to ask you to dance for at least the past hour. You should put the poor man out of his misery and offer yourself as a partner.”

Dorian pressed his lips, his eyes flickering over to Dr. Anders, who noticed the look and in turn fiercely blushed. 

“I do loathe to leave you in such dull circumstances.”

“Dorian, while I do enjoy dancing with you more than anything, I also enjoy the indulgence of watching you.” Bull allowed his one eye to boldly roam up and down Dorian’s fine figure. 

Dressed smartly in a red coat with dark trousers that flattered his shapely legs, Dorian looked exceptionally well that evening. He did not have the extravagant clothing and masks that many of the other guests had donned for the occasion, but Dorian did not need those trappings to stand out.

A roll of silver eyes was thrown Bull’s way as Dorian retorted, “You, Colonel Bull Ashkaari, are a terrible flirt, but I suppose you have made your case.”

With that, Dorian stood up and made his way to Dr. Anders.

Soon the music struck back up and Bull had a nice seat to view the dancing pairs. The great hall of Monfort Park served as a lovely ball space with its marble flooring and golden trimmings shining in the candle light. The yellow hued glow from grand fireplace and the lanterns bathed the twirling dancers in a favorable light. A variety of polished colorful and silver Orlesian masks glittered prettily, but Dorian stood bare faced and far outshone the intricate masks. 

If Bull could not be a participant in the dance, then he was happy to be an observer. He wasn’t lying when he stated that he enjoyed watching Dorian, the mage was talented and graceful dancer. Dr. Anders was woefully out of practice, but Dorian did not show up his partner, and instead gently led him through the movements.

Bull stifled a laugh and his own selfish delight as Dr. Anders stepped on Dorian’s toes and Dorian’s face crumpled into a cringe of surprise and pain. Dorian shot Bull a stern look from over the doctor’s shoulder as if he knew that Bull was hiding his laughter. It took all of Bull’s will to keep a straight face and feign an expression of innocence. He truly wanted Dorian to take pleasure in Dr. Anders’ company, but perhaps not too much. Not any more than the pleasure he would receive while dancing with Bull at least.

In his solitude, Bull mused over the seriousness of his attachment to Dorian. For months he had been courting Dorian in earnest, gestures that the mage seemed to accept with much happiness. Now Bull was on the cusp of finalizing his plans to make an offer of marriage to Dorian. Bull selected a book on Qunari legends from his own small library to gift to Dorian. He knew that Dorian would read any book he gave him and the book provided a detailed account of the necklace of the Kadan so there could be no confusion when he presented Dorian with a dragon tooth half. The book sat in his bed chamber, sitting wrapped in white tissue paper and a pink ribbon.

The ball would have been an ideal time to give it to Dorian, Bull thought, but he could not help but hesitate and purposefully left the gift behind that night. Dorian was fond of him, that much was for sure, and Bull was convinced that he could give Dorian a comfortable and happy life. But Dorian was no commoner. The incident with the Orlesian merchant and Dorian’s amulet revealed the origins of his birth and rank, and Bull worried that even the prestige and wealth afforded to him as a retired colonel would not be enough for a Tevinter Altus. Not that Dorian ever once suggested that he thought of Bull being unworthy of his friendship, but Bull could not stop fretting over the possibility of rejection.

“Colonel Ashkaari,” a strong Starkhaven accented voice greeted Bull, distracting the Colonel from his thoughts. 

Colonel Rylen, an active army officer and a visitor to Lake Celestine, took the seat next that Dorian previously occupied. The other colonel let out a short but tired sigh as he settled into his seat and took a long drink from his glass of red wine.

“Colonel Rylen,” Bull nodded his head to the man. “Taking a break from the dancing?”

“I’m afraid I must,” Rylen answered with a wry grin, his cheeks rosy from the exertion of dancing. “My knees no longer allow me to dance all night.”

“Don’t I know it,” Bull tapped his own bad knee. “I hear that congratulations are in order for your pending retirement. You must be looking forward to it.”

“Thank you, I am quite eager for it, I assure you,” Rylen let out a quiet and weary chuckle. “Perhaps I shall take a page out of your book, Ashkaari, and purchase a house in the country. Maker willing, I will find a spouse to share it with.”

“Well, that is a deviation from my current circumstances, but it is a good plan,” Bull approved wholeheartedly. “How are you finding your stay at Skyhold Manor?”

“Very agreeable,” the other man perked up instantly, his earlier visual exhaustion evaporating. “I’m glad to be able to visit with Commander Cullen and Lady Lavellan, and I am so pleased to finally meet Mr. Pavus, he was absent from the household when I last visited. You are a particular friend of his, are you not?”

“Yeah, we’re pretty close,” Bull smiled, pleased to hear that his intimacy with Dorian was so well known. “I hope you are enjoying his company.”

“I certainly am, there is no doubt about that,” Rylen agreed instantly. “Mr. Pavus is unbelievably charming and so refined in his manners, I like him very much.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“He is such an engaging conversationalist! I confess I kept him up late the other night speaking to him. I can hardly believe half of the things he’s told me about Tevinter, but I take great pleasure in hearing him say them,” Rylen prattled on. 

“Yeah, Tevinter is a strange place,” Bull nodded absently. “Dorian has some good stories about his homeland.”

“I then had the great honor of listening to him play the piano yesterday evening in Sister Leliana’s parlor. I confess that I have little taste in music and I am not so educated as Mr. Pavus, but I have never been so moved by a performance before. He plays with such passion! I only regret that I could not entice him to sing, he was quite coy about it.”

Bull shifted uncomfortably, suddenly finding his chair too stiff and his body too restless. “Dorian is a talented musician ...”

“And I swear I have never met a better dancer! I often dread balls and parties, but I would be more enthusiastic about them if all of my partners were half as agreeable, and half as handsome, as Mr. Pavus.”

The flush on Rylen’s face deepened as he spoke and his plain, rugged Free Marcher features became quite handsome in his liveliness. Bull, with growing dread, no longer believed that Colonel Rylen was out of breath from exerting himself earlier. No, it seemed that Rylen was under the same spell that Bull was, charmed excessively by wit, good humor, and unequaled beauty. 

The soon to be retired Colonel appeared to be hit hard and fast by Dorian’s many finer qualities. Rylen was a fine man himself with wealth and military rank equal to Bull’s, but he also had the advantage of being the son of a Starkhaven lord and lady. Even if his appearance and dress was not as refined as Dorian liked, his manners, speech, and countenance were all gentlemanly like.

Recalling Dorian’s earlier blush at the mention of Colonel Rylen, Bull could easily recognize that Rylen was a desirable prize.

“I have to confess that I was a touch jealous that Mr. Pavus saved the first two dances for you tonight, I had rather hoped to claim them for myself,” Rylen admitted sheepishly.

Bull found that he could not respond, his jaw was clenched too tightly. But thankfully his companion did not need him to continue the conversation.

“Considering your friendship with Mr. Pavus though, I am not so discouraged. And given that you are friends with Mr. Pavus, could I ask … Do you know ...” Rylen hesitated, looking a little flustered and embarrassed before steely determination allowed him to push onward. “Please forgive me, Colonel Ashkaari, but may I be so bold as to ask you if Mr. Pavus is attached to anyone ... special?”

White hot jealousy burned through Colonel Ashkaari and he suddenly knew two things: He needed to give Dorian that book on Qunari folklore as soon as possible and that he desperately wanted to hurl Colonel Rylen out the window.


	2. Colonel Ashkaari Gives A Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Ashkaari moves forward with his plans for a proposal. It's no big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy new year to everyone! Here is the gift of an update :)

Riding his great blond Fereldan mare, Bull arrived at Skyhold Manor the afternoon before the All Souls Day Ball. It was a fine afternoon for a ride, Bull told himself, with the air wonderfully crisp despite the sun shining through the cloud cover and illuminating the red and yellow leaves upon the trees. Indeed, it was the best kind of weather for a ride, before the winter chill set in, and thus there could be no question as to why Bull was stopping at Skyhold Manor to call on Dorian. Despite the fact that he would soon see him in only a few hours at the ball. 

Swinging off his horse with expert ease, Bull secured the precious package he brought with him under his arm before handing his mare to Skyhold’s horse master, Dennet. 

An unusual flutter of nerves ran through Bull as he approached the oak doors to Skyhold Manor and pulled the string for the door chimes. He desperately hoped that Dorian was free before he completely lost his courage and succumbed to second thoughts. But he was sure that if he did not follow through with his plan, his own staff would not let him back into Chargers Lodge, as they were all decidedly tired of his pining. 

Besides, Bull was not going to immediately make Dorian an offer. He was just giving Dorian a book that would make him understand the significance of the dragon tooth necklace that Bull was going to present him with. That was it.

Flissa, the maid, opened the door just as Lady Lavellan was passing by in the hall. The Dalish lady stopped at the sight of him, her gaze questioning as she greeted, “Colonel Ashkaari, to what do we owe the pleasure? Especially as we are to see you shortly at Monfort Park.”

There was no hostile accusation in Ellana’s voice, instead there was a tantalizing lit to it. She looked upon him with a sly grin on her face as if she knew he was up to some sort of mischief.

“I was merely riding through, it is a lovely day for it,” Bull answered casually, “and as I approached Skyhold, I thought to call on Dorian to drop off a book for him if he is available.”

Ellana’s eyes dropped down to the wrapped package under Bull’s arm. “You spontaneously stopped at Skyhold to deliver something specific to Dorian?”

Heat rushed into Bull’s face at the contradiction. “I, uh, yes, I did. I thought to bring it just in case.”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “I see. Dorian is in his sitting room and he finished his lessons with my brother just a short while ago, he should be free. I’ll walk you there. Flissa, you are dismissed.”

Flissa scurried off and Lady Lavellan smiled evenly at Bull. Just the subtle shift in her features spoke volumes to Bull. Ellana had a way about her that made Bull feel like she could see right through him, as if she knew immediately the purpose of his visit though there was no way that she could.

“It is lovely of you to stop by, Colonel,” Ellana said with sincerity. “I believe things have been rather dull at Skyhold since Colonel Rylen’s departure, Dorian will welcome the distraction.”

Bull just barely managed not to clench his jaw at the mention of the other colonel. “I hope Dorian is not in too much distress because of Rylen’s absence,” he replied neutrally.

“Distress? No, I would not say that,” she answered, “but one must notice when delightful company is gone and Colonel Rylen was happy to please and be pleased by everyone here in Skyhold. He and Dorian got along wonderfully.”

There was nothing that Bull could say to that, his tongue felt too heavy in his mouth to respond. He had not known jealousy until he met Dorian Pavus. When they first met, he was immediately attracted to Dorian and as he got to know the mage, that attraction grew to become something deeper and warmer, a feeling that Bull wanted to cling to and explore. Any handsome, single man who drew Dorian’s attention, also drew Bull’s wariness. 

He must have not controlled his expression as well as he thought, as Ellana gently patted his arm and her own expression was compassionate.

“Do not fret so, Colonel!” she laughed softly with good humor. “Dorian’s heart is not so fickle and you remain his favorite colonel by far. I know that he takes such pleasure in your friendship.”

“I am relieved to hear that. It is mutually felt,” he replied wholeheartedly.

“As I have observed,” Ellana replied with satisfaction and for some reason Bull felt as though he had passed some silent test of hers. “Now come, Colonel Ashkaari, we must not deprive Dorian of your company any longer.”

Ellana escorted him to the small sitting room on the west end of the house and opened the door to announce, “Colonel Ashkaari to see you, Dorian.” Then with a curtsey, she excused herself.

Dorian was sitting at his writing desk, a pen in hand with a slight smudge of ink on one of his long, elegant fingers. He was informally dressed, obviously not expecting company, but still lovely in his crisply pressed shirt and sage colored waistcoat. Dorian stood up from his seat and a smile immediately overtook his features. 

“Bull! What a wonderful surprise, my friend!”

“Pardon the interruption and do please send my regards to Lord Felix,” Bull nodded to the half-finished letter on the desk.

“You guessed my activity correctly,” Dorian laughed in amazement. “Felix will be flattered that you remembered him.”

Bull laughed innocently. It was hard to forget the man he had previously assumed was Dorian’s lover. The memory of Dorian introducing his handsome and unmarried friend to Bull was still sharp in his mind. For Tevinter nobility, Felix was amazingly grounded and with such happy manners that Bull could not help liking him despite the ugly jealousy he harbored in his heart. It was then a great relief to find that the intimacy between the two was quite brotherly and not of a romantic nature.

“It is hard to forget Lord Felix,” Bull said truthfully. 

“Indeed, it is and he will be pleased to hear it. Felix always asks after you when he writes, he is the type of man who does not forget someone of good character like yours,” Dorian practically bragged. “Now, please take a seat, I will call Flissa for refreshments.”

“Do not bother on my behalf, I do not need anything and I anticipate that I will want an empty stomach for the ball,” Bull declined as he sat on the small sofa. “Lady Montilyet always has the best food at her parties.”

“A good point.”

Dorian sat next to Bull on the sofa, sitting close enough for Bull to catch the sent of sandalwood oil. The scent pleased Bull, he had given Dorian the oil as a gift not too long ago after he had to make a short trip into the city. He was always happy to give Dorian trinkets, large and small, when the mage would accept them and was further gratified when Dorian used them.

“If you had hoped to catch me in my attire for the All Souls Day Ball, I am sorry to disappoint,” Dorian said teasingly. “You will simply need to wait like all the others. Though I must say that I do look rather dashing in my mask.”

“That was not my purpose, though I am quite eager to see you dressed up for tonight,” Bull answered. “I came because I wanted to bring you a book from my personal library that I thought might be of interest to you.”

He handed the package to Dorian and held his breath as his friend looked at it with curiosity before tearing away the tissue to reveal the old book on Qunari folklore with a white silk ribbon resting between its pages.

“Is this a book on Qunari stories?” Dorian asked, instinctively opened the book to where the silk ribbon laid and Bull’s heart skipped a beat as silver eyes skimmed the page detailing the Necklace of the Kadan before Dorian flipped forward to the next chapter. “This quite the tome and I can barely understand half the words despite them being written in Common. But do not fear, I am up to the challenge and I look forward to learning more about your culture.”

“The book is good about translating certain terms at the start of the chapters, but let me know if you need help,” Bull replied in earnest. “I bookmarked my favorite part, it’s about a necklace, and I look forward to discussing it with you.”

“As do I. I think this book will incite some lively discussions between us,” Dorian smiled and laid his hand upon Bull’s. “Thank you, my friend. Though I must say that while I am grateful for the present, I am hesitant to accept this book if it is indeed from your personal library. You have so few books as it is, I’d hate to see your collection diminished.”

“I will not miss it, if that is what you are worried about, and if I do, I will know who to borrow it from.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “What I am worried about is that the library at Chargers Lodge is rather understated. Truly, I do not know how you, a great reader yourself, have put up with the situation for so long.”

It was an old argument between them, Bull saw no need to accumulate more possessions when he could easily borrow them from friends and Dorian was adamant that Chargers Lodge needed a larger library. Usually Bull enjoyed egging Dorian on, playing dumb to Dorian’s passion for collecting books, but an idea sparked in him that he anticipated would bring Dorian much happiness. 

“Then perhaps you will remedy the situation for me. Select books for my library, I completely trust your taste in literature.”

Dorian laughed. “When I have the money, my dear Colonel, I shall buy you a hundred books.”

“I would of course pay for the books myself,” Bull insisted, watching as Dorian’s eyes widened. “Draw up a list of any book you wish to see grace the shelves at Chargers Lodge. I only ask for a few titles on dragons.”

“You truly want me to select your library?”

“I do. I would not want you to feel any discomfort at Chargers Lodge.”

“This is a great task that you are asking of me, I will practically need to build your collection from the ground up,” Dorian groused, but his features were brightened with excitement and his voice was a little breathless. “First you must give me a budget and then I may consider how to start off your library.”

“You needn’t concern yourself with the cost.”

Dorian grinned, “That is a very dangerous thing to say, my dear Bull.”

“You know me, I like to live dangerously,” he teased flirtatiously.

Dorian responded warmly and openly, his hand squeezing Bull’s, “Do you now?”

It was these moments that encouraged Bull in his pursuit of Dorian’s hand. All other concerns dropped away when Dorian responded to his flirting and encouraged him to continue. Just the rosiness of Dorian’s cheeks and the crinkles around his eyes as he smiled at Bull’s advances lit the passion in his heart. There was nothing that he wanted more than to seize Dorian in an embrace, to throw away his carefully thought out plan, and to profess his intentions plainly.

But the spell was broken as Dorian hastily twisted away from Bull as a loud cough erupted from his throat, scrambling to cover his mouth with his handkerchief. It was not a simple cough from dust and allergens, but a harsh one that sounded as if it had settled in the lungs.

Placing his hand upon Dorian’s back and startled to feel the shake of his friend’s body, Bull asked earnestly, “Are you unwell, Dorian? Shall I go call for Dr. Anders?”

Blinking away the water in his eyes as the attack subsided, Dorian shook his head, though momentary exhaustion lined his face. “A little cough and you are wanting to bother Dr. Anders already?”

“That was no little cough, Dorian. Have you been unwell all day?”

“Just a persistent tickle in my throat since the morning, nothing of concern.”

That did nothing to put Bull at ease and worry over Dorian’s health made him fret. “I heard that several of Captain Rainier’s men came down with a horrible cough that have them still laid up in bed.”

Waving away Bull’s concerns, Dorian retorted, “Then it is just as good that the soldiers can barely stand my presence, I will be further protected from their illness. No, it is just a cough, Bull, I am quite well and you needn’t mother me.”

Much to their mutual unhappiness, a mere two days later, Dorian proved himself terribly wrong.


	3. Colonel Ashkaari Attends A Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Ashkaari attends a ball and an makes an offer.

The First Day Ball at Tethras Hall was the most anticipated event of the year. Tethras Hall was already amongst the grand estates of Lake Celestine, but for the First Day Ball, the Hall truly stood out from the other great houses. Hardly a surface was left untouched, every piece of furniture, wall, floor, and fixture was cleaned and decorated. Pristine white table clothes covered long tables set with beautiful Orlesian china, shined silverware, and clear crystal glasses. Winter flowers and flora were overflowing from vases and centerpieces, perfuming the air with their sweet scent. Fires crackled happily in large brick fireplaces, providing ample light alongside dwarven made lanterns.

Bull was hardly one to be impressed by such grandeur, but he could admit that he loved the parties that Master Varric Tethras could host.

Over eagerness and nerves made it so that Bull and his steward, Stitches, were amongst the first to arrive that evening. Entering the foyer, Bull scanned the room and saw a thin crowd making their greetings to Varric and Bull could not help but feel self-conscious about his timing. At least he was not the first to arrive, he later learned that particular honor belonged to Miss Merrill Sabrae, who showed up at noon with an armful of flowers. 

“Colonel Ashkaari.”

His name was said in a sharp and clear voice, commanding his attention as Madame Vivienne de Fer approached him with great purpose. She had not been lingering and waiting for him, that was for sure, but she seemed to sense his arrival nonetheless. Those who were in her way immediately moved, the gems sewn into her silvery dress, the exquisite white gold of her mask, and the dramatic horns of her hat, ensured that no one could miss her.

“Madame de Fer.” He took her hand once she stopped in front of him and bowed to press a polite kiss upon her knuckles, conscious to make sure that his horns did not snag her gown. One only made that mistake once.

“I am surprised to see you here so early, my dear,” Madame Vivienne noted as she withdrew her hand. “I have only just arrived myself. The Duke was very keen upon catching Master Tethras’s ear before he is too inebriated to listen to reason. I am quite put out by it, I assure you. Now, do come take a turn around the library with me, darling, I desperately need the distraction.”

Bull hesitated for only a second as he had not made his greetings to Varric, but as Madame Vivienne’s eyes began to narrow at his hesitation, he immediately offered his arm to her. 

“It would be my pleasure, ma’am.”

Her slender arm linked with his large muscled one, the sheer white silk of her sleeve contrasting with the dark maroon of Bull’s fine wool coat.

“I am to assume that you are to go through with your little plan this evening,” Madame de Fer stated as they moved away from the other guests and towards the overstuffed library of Tethras Hall.

The library was reminiscent of a cathedral with its tall vaulted ceilings and lovely stained-glass windows. Books, scrolls, and loose-leaf papers were crammed onto every shelf lining the walls, smelling of old paper and leather. Decanters of brandy and other fine alcohols occupied the tables in the center of the room, tempting any guest in need of a quiet moment from the festivities. It was empty at the moment, save for Bull and his former patroness.

“It is my intention,” Bull confirmed, his mind wandering to the dragon tooth necklace that Stitches was holding onto for him, waiting for just the right moment.

Bull still carried the scars from the fight that brought down that dragon, nested in the snowy peaks of Emprise de Lion. He recalled the bitter cold of the mountains paired with the searing heat of the dragon’s breath, the gust of air as she flapped her massive wings to draw them in, and her screech drowning out the yells of his men. It was the most thrilling experience of his life, one that he remembered with great fondness.

Colonel Ashkaari wanted nothing more than for Dorian Pavus to accept both the tooth of that felled beast and himself.

“And he will understand your gesture, darling?”

“Of course, he will,” Bull answered without a doubt in his heart. 

It was an unusual engagement gift, but he and Dorian were an unusual pair with a particular understanding. While they did not get to discuss the legend as he had hoped, Bull had confidence that Dorian would understand the significance of the necklace.

“I certainly hope so, it is such a primitive tradition,” she scoffed lightly. “It would be a shame if he misunderstood, I know you are quite determined to have him.”

“I am, but only if he’ll accept me, ma’am.”

“Oh, Mr. Pavus will certainly accept you,” Madame Vivienne laughed softly and without much kindness. “For a man in his position, he would be mad if he did not. Indeed, he should think of himself as rather fortunate and grateful for the arrangement.”

“You don’t approve of Dorian,” Bull frowned, though not at all discouraged. Not even the disapproval of his former patroness could prevent him from making an offer of marriage to Dorian.

“If I had my way, my dear, I would see you married to someone with means and family connections, not to a penniless tutor from Tevinter. I know many respectable and wealthy families in Val Royeaux with sons and daughters in need of a desirable match,” Madame Vivienne told him without hesitation or apology. “But despite your abilities and intellect, you are a man of no great ambition and in that case your pretty Tevinter tutor should serve you well as your husband. He does have some charms, I suppose. I will concede that he is a man with excellent taste in fashion and music, well read, and a keen dancer. I think he will be a lovely ornament in Chargers Lodge.”

That was the best Bull could expect from Madame de Fer. “Thank you, ma’am,” he said, “I just hope to make him happy.”

“You may very well succeed, darling, I suspect that he will find the gentlemanly pursuit of managing your household preferable to teaching.”

“I hope so, ma’am.” 

Bull was unable to restrain his smile. The thought of Dorian permanently settled at Chargers Lodge brought him great pleasure. He imagined the many happy hours spent at Dorian’s side, strolling through the gardens, taking their meals together, playful bickering over wallpaper choices, leading Dorian to their shared bed chamber— 

“A word of advice, Colonel,” Madame Vivienne’s voice sliced through his pretty thoughts.

The Colonel straightened up, he may not agree with Madame Vivienne on everything, but he was wise enough to listen to her advice when she gave it.

“You will undoubtedly want to boast about your engagement once your Tevinter tutor accepts your offer, but I caution against it. You must understand as well as I do that certain relationships are looked down upon in Tevinter society, so do have some mercy upon your young man and take his lead in the happy announcement. Discretion may be needed while he adjusts to the idea.”

Her advice, while spoken with a touch of condescension, was sound enough for Bull to heed. Bull knew Dorian to be surprisingly shy and gentle underneath his outspoken nature. Dorian made no effort to conceal his preferences nor curb his flirting, but Bull could acknowledge that a formal announcement of marriage to another man could be overwhelming if not approached with some caution.

“Thank you, ma’am, I’ll take your words into consideration.”

“See that you do, darling.”

Bull led Madame de Fer back to the foyer, where they parted ways. He could hardly know which direction his former patroness went as Bull’s attention was instantly consumed by the arrival of the Skyhold Manor party.

Lady Lavellan and Commander Rutherford always made a striking pair. The Commander wore his Fereldan army dress uniform, its brass buttons polished to a shine and eye catching against the muted earth tones of the velvet of his coat. He looked more like a man of action than decoration, Bull thought with some envy, as his own Orlesian dress uniform hanging back in his closet was significantly more fashionable than functional. Lady Lavellan was dressed in a Dalish gown made of green and gold silks and her feet were wrapped in a sturdy and vibrant cloth. Even in her simple gown and lack of shoes, she managed to be more striking than any of the Orlesian ladies in their gaudy finery and polished masks.

“Colonel Ashkaari,” Lady Lavellan beamed as she made her towards him with Commander Rutherford in tow.

“Lady Lavellan, Commander Rutherford,” he bowed to her and then to her husband. As he rose, his eye swept the crowd and alarm arose within him as he missed a familiar face. “Did Dorian not accompany you tonight? Is he unwell again?”

Worry seized him. Dorian was stuck ill by the cough that went around town and suffered for long weeks, confined to his bedchamber and weakened by constant hacking coughs and fever. Bull had feared for Dorian’s wellbeing, hovering at his bedside as much as he could, listening to Dorian’s feverish ramblings and coughs, and religiously following Dr. Anders’ instructions about the proper doses for medications and potions.

“You needn’t worry, Colonel, Dorian is in excellent health,” Lady Lavellan reassured him with a smile. “He was merely held up by the Mrs. Jennys.”

Relief eased the tension in Bull’s chest and was further reassured by the Commander. “I believe nothing could keep Dorian away from this ball,” Commander Rutherford declared. “He is eager to dance with you, Colonel.”

“I am equally eager to indulge him, Commander. And I see that your friend, Colonel Rylen, was unable to join you for the holiday,” Bull added casually. “Such a shame.”

“Indeed, it is,” Cullen frowned. “His regiment is quartered in the city and he too much engaged with his duties to make the trip. He does hope to make it for Wintersend though.”

“There will be no one to compete with you for Dorian’s attention,” Ellana teased gently.

He chatted idly with Ellana and Cullen, but neither could hold Bull’s attention for long, not when Dorian appeared from the crowd behind them. Lady Lavellan seemed to sense his distraction immediately and she made their excuses to venture further into Tethras Hall, the smug smile on her face never leaving.

Bull observed Dorian as his eyes wandered the foyer after a servant took his cloak and hat, eagerly searching for a friendly face. Silver eyes landed on Bull and Dorian’s entire face lit up.

To his relief, Dorian did look well and healthy. His coloring was restored, there was no lingering trace of tiredness, and the thinness in his face from his illness had been rounded out. Bull had not seen Dorian as much as he would have liked in the last month or so as Dorian recovered and he no longer played nursemaid to the mage. Once Dorian was back on his feet, he threw himself into his work, desperately trying to catch up on his lessons with his charge, Mahanon, despite everyone’s urgings to rest. A relapse seized Dorian as an early freeze covered Lake Celestine and made him miss the extravagant Satinalia feast at Lady Hawke’s grand manor, Amell.

“Bull! A happy First Day to you, my friend!” Dorian greeted with warmth as he stepped towards him. “It has been too long since I’ve seen you.”

“It is because you work yourself to the bone,” Bull teased, earning himself a scoff from Dorian. “A happy First Day to you as well, Dorian,” Bull replied, closing the gap between them to take Dorian’s hand and bowing so he could press a kiss upon his knuckles. “You look lovely tonight.”

Dorian smiled, his white teeth flashing between his lips as his hands ran over the front of his deep blue wool coat, paired with white trousers, a silk shirt, and a dark waistcoat. 

“You know very well that I have you to thank for that. Truly, you must not order your fabrics from the city without me looking over the measurements first.”

“I am hopeless without you.”

Dorian gave him a long sigh and lopsided grin. “That you are, my friend.”

Bull suppressed his own grin. The wool was a gift from Bull, though he was conscious of Dorian’s pride and while Dorian might accept trinkets with pleasure, something as costly as the fabric would embarrass him. So, Bull fibbed that he ordered the cloth from the city, but that they had cut it far too small to make anything of use for himself. Dorian took the cloth graciously and had asked what Bull might like to see him in. Bull had to bite his tongue before providing a civilized answer.

Soon, Bull thought with happiness, he would be able to give Dorian gifts without any subterfuge on his part and without any embarrassment on Dorian’s.

“Shall we take a turn around the ballroom?” Bull offered his arm to Dorian.

Dorian’s arm linked securely with Bull’s, his hand resting casually on Bull’s bicep. “Lead the way, my dear Colonel.”

“May I take this opportunity to ask the honor of dancing with you for the first two dances?” Bull asked formally, before adding on in a playful fashion, “Then perhaps the next two after that? And the next after that?”

Dorian’s smile soft in the warm glow of the candlelit room and his laugh was quiet and pleased. “I thought you’d never ask.”

The ball went by in a blur of music, dance, food, and drink. Bull remained faithfully at Dorian’s side the entire night. He did not dance with another creature as he was too entranced with Dorian and his company that no other would suffice. Indeed, other than honoring his employers with a turn on the dance floor, Dorian had no other partners himself. The mage glowed under Bull’s undivided attention and it only strengthened Bull’s resolve to make his offer.

When Dorian was duly occupied by Dr. Anders and his observations on Dorian’s health, Bull caught the eye of his steward and signaled to Stitches to bring his gift. The delight on his steward’s face was undeniable and he departed with energetic haste. Within a few minutes, Stitches came by discreetly, handing Bull the jewelry case and his cloak while Dorian was distracted by urging Dr. Anders to ask Lady Bethany Hawke to dance.

Bull pressed his hand to the small of Dorian’s back, leading him away as Dr. Anders approached Bethany Hawke, and whispered, “Come out to the balcony with me, I need a bit of fresh air.”

“Outside? Wouldn’t standing beside the open window do the trick?” Dorian protested even as Bull draped his heavy cloak over Dorian’s shoulders.

“It might, but I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Dorian’s eyes brightened with curiosity, his fingers curling around the hem of the cloak as he pulled it close to his body. “And what might you have that we must go out to the balcony for you to give it to me?”

“You’ll see, come on.”

Dorian looked put out at the prospect of going out in the cold, but he still followed Bull. It was not hard to find an unoccupied balcony, providing them with much needed privacy. A scowl instantly crumpled Dorian’s face as they stepped outside, the winter cold hitting them right away. If not for the cold, then it would have been an ideal evening. The sky was clear and the moon was full, its light sparkling off of the snow piled upon the well-maintained grounds of Tethras Hall. But at least the bitter air gave Bull a good reason to stand close to Dorian.

“I hope this will be worth my frozen toes,” Dorian complained.

“I think it will. I wanted to give you an early Wintersend present.” He held out the large, flat jewelry case to Dorian, his heart beating wildly with anticipation and nerves.

Dorian flushed, his eyes darting away and he made no move to take the case. “Maker, this quite the surprise and I haven’t a thing for you, Bull.”

“It will be a gift enough for me if you accept this.”

He opened the case, hoping that its meaning was clear.

Dorian’s response was immediate, sucking in a sharp gasp, “Maker’s breath, Bull! It’s beautiful! Are you sure you want to give this to me?”

“Who else would I give it to?” Bull teased with a bit of nervousness that Dorian was about to deny him.

Dorian let out a little breathless laugh and his smile eased Bull’s fears. “Well then, I would be a fool not to accept.” He then turned his back to Bull, tipping his head down to show off the pretty length of his bare neck. “If you would.”

Taking the necklace from its box, Bull unfastened the white gold chain and draped it around Dorian’s neck. He took extra time to fiddle with the clasp and brushing his fingers across fine dark hair at the nape of Dorian’s neck. He could hear the little intake of sharp breath from Dorian.

As Dorian turned around, Bull grasped his hands as passion inflamed him. Had they not been out in the frigid cold and if Dorian’s honor had no need for protecting, Bull was sure he would have ravished Dorian right then and there. Instead, Bull did his best to behave in a gentlemanly like manner and merely pressed a chaste kiss to Dorian’s cheek, a hair close to his tempting lips, before finally letting Dorian go.

The smile across Dorian’s face was broad and excited, his cheeks flushed with warmth despite the cold. “This is exquisite,” he beamed, his hands at necklace and eyes fixed upon the dragon’s tooth. “I hardly know what to say, my dearest Colonel.” 

“I was actually hope you would indulge me again and agree to be settled at Chargers Lodge by Wintersend,” Bull declared. 

Worry sank into him as silence met his statement, but Bull had to grinned as it was clear that Dorian was too occupied with his gift. 

“Dorian?”

Dorian managed to draw his eyes away from the necklace, blinking and looking sheepish for the distraction. “Oh! Forgive me. Wintersend, you said? Yes, of course, I will be at Chargers Lodge for Wintersend.”

Taking Dorian’s hand, Bull pressed a kiss upon his knuckles. “Perfect.”

He escorted Dorian back inside, where they warmed up by a fire place before dancing the last dances of the night and toasting each other with countless glasses of fine wine and champagne. Neither of them could stop grinning at each other and Bull had not known such happiness before. Even slaying a dragon could not compare. Every concern he had that Dorian might not accept him was for naught, for Dorian agreed to be his husband and settle at Chargers Lodge.

While Bull wanted to bellow out his joy to the crowd, to make the announcement that Dorian had accepted him, he heeded Madame Vivienne’s advice and took Dorian’s lead. Silence and discretion were needed for the moment.

But his happiness must have been obvious as Varric took notice of him immediately as the guests began to leave in the wee hours of the morning. Bull stood in the foyer, waiting to walk Dorian and the rest of the Skyhold party to their carriage, when Varric approached him.

“Tiny!” Varric beamed at the sight of Bull, slapping him heartily on the back. “It looks like you had a good time at my humble party.” 

“I had an exceptionally good time, Varric. This was undoubtedly the best ball you have ever thrown.”

“Oh? So, did you steal some of the extra good stuff from the cellar?” the dwarf asked in jest. “I won’t mind if you tell me which bottle you took.”

“Not all, I assure you,” Bull laughed.

“You must have won at the card tables, yes?” Varric pressed, his expression mischievous with a little smirk. 

“I cannot say that I graced the tables this evening.”

“Then who promised to marry you?”

“Mr. Dorian Pavus,” Bull answered without a second thought, his smile never leaving him. As Master Tethras’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, Bull realized his mistake and hastily added, “I, of course, jest. Not that it wouldn’t be the greatest honor to have Dorian’s hand ...”

His words trailed off as Dorian reappeared in the foyer, bundled warmly in his hat, long cloak, and scarf. Bull immediately noticed with pride that the necklace was visible for all the see. Their eyes met and a sweet smile appeared across Dorian’s face, little crinkles appeared around his eyes to emphasize his happiness. Bull’s breath was completely taken away.

Next to him, Master Tethras chuckled, patting Bull’s arm as he reassured, “I completely understand, Tiny.”

Bull hardly heard Varric, merely nodding as he followed Dorian and his employers outside. After he helped Dorian into the carriage, Bull watched with sweet longing as it took off towards Skyhold Manor. He comforted himself with the knowledge that it was very likely that by the next ball they attended together, he would be loading Dorian into his own carriage to Chargers Lodge.

As he waited for his own driver to come, Cole, Varric’s young steward, appeared at Bull’s side from seemingly nowhere, causing Bull to nearly jump at the sight of him. He couldn’t remember seeing Cole at the ball at all, though that was not surprising since he was so occupied with Dorian.

The boy looked up at Bull, his pale face revealed from under the wide brim of his hat, appearing almost ghostly in the moonlight. Then, in typical Cole fashion, instead of a greeting or well wishes, he said, “He loves you, but he doesn’t understand.”

Bull blinked in surprise, it was not the weirdest thing Cole had ever said to him, but it still made little sense. Then thinking of his night, Bull let out a laugh and clasped the boy’s thin but sturdy shoulder. 

“I also don’t understand why he loves me.”

“No, I’m not saying it right—”

But Bull didn’t catch the rest of what Cole had to say as he bid the boy goodnight and a happy First Day as his driver, Grim, came along with the carriage. Whatever Cole said, Bull was almost assured that he didn’t want to hear it.


	4. Colonel Ashkaari Heeds Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Ashaari hears a lot of advice, but it's Dorian's words and company he craves the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying this!

The morning after the ball was filled with cold, stillness, and quiet. The whole population of Lake Celestine was too tired to stir with the morning sun after the First Day Ball, leaving everything frozen in place. It left Colonel Bull Ashkaari convinced that he was the only soul awake in the neighborhood. Despite the cold and the lateness of the hour which he turned to bed, Colonel Ashkaari woke up only an hour later than normal. 

There was far too much excitement within him to stay idle in bed.

Breaking the silence of Chargers Lodge, Bull made his way downstairs to the spacious kitchen. Not wanting to disturb his staff, he went about the morning chores on his own, lighting a fire in the stove’s belly to warm the room, boiling a kettle of water for tea, and taking a thick slice of bread and cheese for his breakfast. He took his meal to the small breakfasting room next to the kitchen, it’s warm hued wallpaper and thick velvet drapes framing the window with a garden view made it a cozy room for reflection.

Bull’s staff was still fast asleep and he was content to let them rest as he sat in solitude and replayed the events of the night before over in his head. Every dance, every smile, every touch he shared with Dorian was looked upon in a new light and happiness. He savored the moment of surprise that overtook Dorian as Bull presented him with the dragon tooth necklace and the joy that Dorian obviously took in the token of their mutual love and commitment. He remembered the wonder in Dorian’s eyes at the gift, the softness of his body in Bull’s embrace, and the promise to be settled at Chargers Lodge before Wintersend.

The night could not have gone any better.

Now all they had to do was to marry. Despite his upcoming travel plans to see his former second, Cremisius Aclassi, Bull flattered himself with the genius of the idea to propose a city wedding to Dorian. In just a short few days, they could be off to Val Royeaux and married by a Chantry sister with Krem standing as a witness. He was sure he could convince Dorian’s friend, Lord Felix, who was in the city, to host a proper wedding dinner for them. Then he and Dorian could spend the rest of the time in lavish rented rooms, getting to know each other as newlyweds.

Bull hardly knew how long he sat in the breakfast room, congratulating himself on his impending nuptials and his ideas, when Stitches came in with Dalish on his heels. Dalish stood before Bull, hands on her hips and in her elven styled green dress with a crisp white apron over it, looking both stern and annoyed.

“You must tell me what Mr. Pavus said! Stitches will not tell me,” Dalish groused as Stitches took a seat at the table, “and Grim was of no help either.”

Bull could not hide his grin nor his excitement from his housekeeper. “Dorian has accepted my offer and all will be settled before Wintersend.”

“Oh, Chief!” Dalish exclaimed, her eyes bright as she rushed towards him, taking his face into her hands as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “That is wonderful news! I’ll tell everyone once they’re awake.”

“Before Wintersend?” Stitches asked as he frowned and leaned back in his chair. “You know we are departing for the city in just a few days to see Captain Aclassi and we’ll be gone for weeks.”

Bull waved off his steward’s concerns, having already come up with a satisfactory solution. “I’ll take Dorian along with us. We will get married in the city and I’ll rent us a nice set of rooms for our honeymoon. Krem will be understanding if I am unable to spend as much time with him and his men.”

“Elope!?” Dalish gasped sharply as if offended. “I would think that Mr. Pavus deserves a proper shem wedding.”

Stitches also appeared affronted by the scheme. “Chief, you’d do a lot of damage to Mr. Pavus’s reputation if you eloped.”

Disappointment filled Bull at the objections to his plan, causing him to sulk, “But I heard just last night that Lady Josephine and Blackwall are planning on eloping. Why can’t Dorian and I elope?”

“Lady Montilyet is nobility, that’s why. If her family found out that she intends to marry Captain Rainier, they’d surely send someone to duel him. Since it is known that neither of you have family, if you elope with Mr. Pavus, it might imply that you’re ashamed of him or that there was something improper between the two of you,” Stitches explained carefully.

“Mr. Pavus must have a proper wedding,” Dalish repeated.

The idea of a city elopement had grown on Bull, but he could acknowledge that he needed to be cautious of Dorian’s reputation. There were many people who were prejudiced against Dorian due to him being a Tevinter mage and Bull did not want to give the impression that he was embarrassed by Dorian.

“I guess I can wait until we return from the city. There’ll still be plenty of time before Wintersend and it might be nice to be married from Chargers Lodge,” Bull conceded.

“I don’t see why there is such a rush,” Dalish complained in a huff. “Wintersend is hardly enough time for us to both plan the event and to get the household in order for Mr. Pavus’s arrival. 

“What needs to be done?” Bull shrugged.

“What needs to be done, he asks!” Dalish threw up her arms. “Have you never attended a shem wedding? My last employer’s daughter was married and it took nigh a year to plan! We must send out a formal announcement of your engagement, order wedding clothes, send out invitations, Skinner needs to draw up a menu, I must speak to Merrill about flowers, and not to mention that we must scrub down the entire house before Mr. Pavus can move in. No, I believe we had better wait until the spring or summer.”

“The gardens will be in full bloom in early summer, that’ll be a nice time to marry,” Stitches nodded in agreement.

“Wait till summer?” Real dismay spilled from Bull’s lips. The thought of waiting so long was a dreadful proposition and while he was confident that Dorian would not jilt him, he didn’t want to leave anything to chance. “Why can’t we have a small party here and be done with it?”

Dalish shook her head with a sigh, slightly giving way, “You speak to Mr. Pavus about it and then we’ll make plans for whichever kind of wedding he wants.”

“I will,” Bull agreed readily, “he already promised to be settled here before Wintersend, so I am sure there will be no objections to a small wedding.” Long done with his morning meal and ready to start his day, Bull asked his steward, “Stitches, will you go fetch my long coat? I am to go to Skyhold and visit Dorian.”

“You might want to wait until the family is awake, Chief. I doubt anyone is up for visitors at this hour after Master Varric’s ball,” Stitches advised him lightly. 

“I have to go to Skyhold Manor to bring Flissa the tea my clan sent for Lady Lavellan, I can ask her when she expects the family to up,” Dalish offered.

Knowing how cross Dorian could be when he did not have adequate rest, Bull approved of his housekeeper’s plan. As he waited for her return, Bull dressed for the day and retreated to his study to address his correspondence as the household finally stirred to life. He could hardly concentrate on the correspondence from his friends and acquaintances though and instead began to pen his own happy announcements to send out later.

Bull had only been in his study for less than hour when he was interrupted, halfway through a letter to his former commanding officer and waxing near poetry about Dorian’s virtues. Hurried footsteps came pattering down the hall, stilling Bull’s hand as he thought that Dalish had urgent news from Skyhold Manor. When he looked up from his letter though, it was his cook, Skinner, at the door.

“Madame de Fer, Chief,” Skinner said shortly, looking confused and breathless in a way that only Vivienne’s presence could cause.

Already on his feet and picking up his coat from the back of his chair, Bull nodded in understanding. “I’ll go to her directly.”

“Permission for the staff to hide in our quarters?” Skinner asked without a bit of humor.

“Permission granted.”

Madame Vivienne was already waiting for Bull in the parlor, sitting on the sofa and looking out of place amongst the modest decor of Chargers Lodge. Her casual attire was a blue silk gown embroidered with gold thread and her shined horned hat was only moderately ornate, but the finery made Bull’s Antivan made cream-colored sofa look almost shabby.

Madame Vivienne gracefully rose as Bull entered the room, the vivid color of her gown as striking against the white and pink patterned wallpaper. She easily commanded the room, despite Bull being the only person there.

“I am honored by the visit, ma’am,” Bull greeted after kissing her hand.

“Of course you are, darling,” his former patroness laughed politely before sitting back down. “I am to leave for the city soon, my dear, and thought to inquire about the success of your proposal before I left.”

“You’re too kind.” Bull sat down in his Qunari sized armchair. “I’m happy to say that Dorian and I are to be married.”

Madame Vivienne graced him with a half sincere smile and nod. “Congratulations, darling, I wish you joy. It is as I expected.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“And do you plan to make a formal announcement soon?”

“No plans yet, ma’am, but Dorian agreed to be settled at Chargers Lodge before Wintersend.”

She arched an eyebrow at the statement. “I am surprised that you are marrying so soon, but I suppose that you would not wish for a grand wedding and your Tevinter tutor will be glad to be out of his current employment sooner than later,” Madame Vivienne mused aloud. “Yes, I believe a small and elegant wedding will do well enough, but we will need to act quickly. It is good that you will be traveling to the city shortly, I shall make you an appointment with my seamstress, she will finish your wedding clothes before Wintersend if I ask her to. We will also need to look for a new eyepatch, I know an excellent jeweler who can work wonders.”

“I don’t really need anything new, ma’am,” Bull tried to gently reject the idea. “I’ve got my dress uniform.”

“Think nothing of it, darling, I will have it all arranged in Val Royeaux,” Vivienne dismissed him easily. “Where will you be wed?”

“I would like us to be married from here.”

Madame Vivienne shook her head and corrected, “I am sure that Lady Lavellan and Commander Rutherford will insist that Mr. Pavus be married from Skyhold. It is only proper since he has no family and is part of their household.” 

“Anywhere is fine,” Bull answered. “As long as we’re married.”

“Very good, dear. Now, allow me to take this opportunity to caution you about your affection towards your intended, Commander Rutherford is rather devout and he sees himself as Mr. Pavus’s guardian. The Commander will not tolerate anything he deems as disrespectful behavior and you will not want to cause a scandal by acting with impropriety.”

Bull knew to be flattered by Madame de Fer’s cool concern. She saw fit to protect Bull’s status by reminding him of human rules of etiquette. While their reputations were tangentially linked, bad conduct on Bull’s part would put into question Madame Vivienne’s judgement as his former patroness, Bull also knew that she would not put in the effort if she did not want to preserve Bull’s standing. Indeed, Madame de Fer would be the first to denounce him if she thought the connection was not worth maintaining.

“Thank you, I will heed your advice,” Bull accepted graciously. 

“See that you do, darling, and all will be well. Now, I must be going, I hope to make a visit to Monfort Park and warn Lady Josephine about some unsettling rumors I have heard about her and a certain captain, which I dare not repeat.”

Bull saw Madame de Fer out and was excited to see Grim driving the carriage back from Skyhold with Dalish in it. His housekeeper confirmed that the family at Skyhold Manor was beginning to rise for the day and that he would not be turned away if he made a visit soon.

That was all Bull needed to hear and immediately switch places with Dalish, obliging Grim to make a second trip to Skyhold Manor. The ride was a blissfully short one and soon he was at the door with Flissa greeting him.

“I have come to call on Mr. Pavus, if he is available,” Bull explained as he stepped into the manor, hanging up his own coat despite Flissa’s sputtered protests.

“Of course,” Flissa said quickly, her shy features suddenly brightened at the mention of Dorian. “Mr. Pavus has just finished breakfast and went upstairs to finish dressing. I will call him down,” Flissa promised as she escorted him into the small sitting room that Dorian usually occupied. 

Just as she was about to leave, Flissa stopped at the doorway, turning back to Bull to say, “And, uh, Colonel Ashkaari, I spoke with Miss Dalish earlier and I just wanted to say that I wish you much joy.” The maid gave him a small smile and curtsey before leaving the room.

Bull blinked and chuckled self-consciously under his breath. He had to remind himself to tell his staff to keep the engagement quiet before a formal announcement could be made.

It was not long before Dorian came into the room, his smile was brilliant as he immediately came to Bull, grasping his hands in greeting. As lovely as Dorian looked, there were dark circles under his silver eyes, partially hidden by cosmetics, and his manners lacked their usual energy, but Bull could rest assured that it was not the result of poor health and merely a late night. Despite his obvious exhaustion, Dorian looked sincerely pleased to see Bull.

“Bull, how good it is for you to come. I was afraid you may have tired of my company, since I was so loathed to part from you all last night.”

Bull pressed a kiss to Dorian’s hand, heeding Madame Vivienne’s warning, despite the fact that he urgently wanted to seize Dorian in a real kiss. Bull could not imagine that it was terribly inappropriate to kiss someone on the lips if there was an agreement, but Bull did not make up Orlesian etiquette rules.

“As if I could leave you alone for another second, Dorian.”

“I am glad for it, for there is there is much to discuss. First off, did you see the looks that Lady Cassandra was giving Master Varric? I cannot tell if it is the telltale signs of love or if she was imagining the best way to wring his neck. I must have your opinion.”

While Bull had hoped to instead discuss their upcoming wedding, he decided to take Dorian’s lead and he was happy to indulge in gossip. If Dorian was not worried about the details, Bull knew he had no reason to be. His staff and Madame Vivienne had blown things far out of proportion. 

“A little of both, I suspect,” Bull answered teasingly. 

The light hearted teasing fell away though as he took half a step back from Dorian. Bull’s heart immediately sank as he could not help but notice that Dorian neglected to wear the dragon tooth necklace. Bull hoped that it was an oversight, that in his rush to dress and greet Bull, that Dorian simply forgot to wear his engagement present. But knowing how particular Dorian was about how he dressed, Bull began to doubt that logic.

Bull held off on full blown fear as there was nothing in Dorian’s demeanor that indicated that he wanted to call off the engagement. There was no awkwardness in Dorian’s voice or body language, nothing that signaled worry or anguish about having to tell Bull the bad news. Instead, Dorian looked exactly as he should, a little tired, but overall contented to be in his fiancé’s company and eager to talk. 

As they sat together on the sofa, sitting closer than usual, Dorian immediately picked up on his worry. He took one of Bull’s hands into both of his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“What is wrong, Bull?” Dorian asked earnestly. “You look rather distressed at the moment and it cannot be from the thought of Lady Cassandra’s feelings for Master Varric.”

“Do you not like the necklace?” Bull asked quickly and bluntly, desperately wanting a straight answer. “If it is not of your taste, I can purchase something more your style.” Bull held his breath as he waited for Dorian’s response, hoping that it was aesthetics troubling Dorian and not second thoughts.

Dorian appeared genuinely surprised by Bull’s inquiry. “Not to my taste?” Dorian asked in shock. “Your gift is by far the most precious thing I own. I could not stand the thought of you replacing it.”

“But you’re not wearing it.”

Again, Dorian looked surprised, but his features softened. “To wear a piece of jewelry like that now ...” Dorian paused, his lips pressed together in a thoughtful expression. “No, my dear Colonel, please understand that I am completely in love with your necklace and I am merely waiting for the right moment to wear it.”

Relief flooded Bull and he was immediately grateful for Madame de Fer’s earlier advice. He was well prepared for the need for secrecy of their engagement and he did not want to push Dorian before he was ready to make a formal announcement. 

The subtlety in speech and hidden meanings were hard to keep up with sometimes, but Dorian was a Tevinter gentleman and this was his way of communicating. Human courtship in polite society was a complex web of looks, gestures, gifts, and careful flattery, making Bull long for the simplicity that the Qun once offered him. But Bull wanted to treat Dorian properly, with the dignity that his character and reputation deserved. 

While Bull often wished that humans would be more direct in expressing their thoughts and feelings, he knew Dorian long enough to understand his meaning. He was more than willing to play the game of secrecy and courtship as long as Dorian was his prize.

Squeezing Dorian’s hand in return, Bull replied with relief and sincerity, “I understand your meaning completely.”


	5. Colonel Ashkaari Goes To Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Ashkaari makes a visit to the city and Captain Aclassi proves himself to be a valuable friend (Bull should listen to him more).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least two more chapters, because I am never good at predicting how long these things are going to be.

“Are you thinking of Mr. Pavus, Chief?”

Bull was startled out of his thoughts by Stitches’s keen observation. He turned his head from the carriage window and looked at his steward sitting across from him, who was giving him a soft look of concern that made Bull feel sheepish. Bull could admit that he spent most of the trip to Val Royeaux thinking of Dorian and the last look of him standing in the snow in front of Skyhold Manor wrapped in Bull’s scarf with the warm glow of the lamp lights highlighting Dorian’s forlorn features. It nearly made Bull turn his horse around and accept Dorian’s offer of brandy.

Though he doubted his ability to act honorably with the heady mix of alcohol, Dorian’s company, and privacy. 

“I had thought I would come to the city with Dorian as my fiancé and then we would return home with him as my husband,” Bull sulked to his steward. “If my obligations were not to Krem, I would have canceled the trip immediately.”

Stitches smiled. “I suspect that your mood will improve once you are with Captain Aclassi. Besides, we can plan to return to Chargers Lodge sooner, Captain Aclassi is sure to understand.”

Bull nodded absently, though the memory of leaving Dorian behind at Skyhold Manor made something sharp and lonely spike through his chest.

They arrived at the hotel shortly, the sun had long set and the cold was especially pronounced. Two days of travel by carriage left Bull stiff and achy, souring his mood even further. Even the prospect of a hot meal and a soft bed did not lift his spirits.

Despite the protests of the hotel staff, he hauled his own trunk into the room, so not to feel useless, with the porter and Stitches following with the rest of their scant luggage. The hotel room was beautiful in its usually Orlesian decadence, but Bull remained unimpressed.

“I’ll have dinner sent up for you, Colonel Ashkaari,” the porter informed him. “And I’ll send a messenger to Captain Aclassi immediately to inform him of your safe arrival.”

Bull dismissed the porter with his sincere thanks and released Stitches for the night, letting him settle into his own room, leaving Bull alone.

The fine rooms Bull rented in the city were nothing to the cozy little sitting room Dorian often occupied in Skyhold Manor. The dinner brought to him tasted bland and unwelcoming, unlike the warm rustic supper served at Lady Lavellan’s table. The books on the shelves were of poor taste compared to Dorian’s preferred reading materials. The soap sitting by the marble bath smelled offensively of vanilla instead of the jasmine scent that Dorian liked to use on special occasions. 

Everything seemed set on displeasing Bull and making him long for Dorian even more, but the dour mood that Bull cast upon everything was not to last. Not long after he finished his dinner, one of the maids from the hotel came to his rooms to inform Bull of a visitor.

“Captain Aclassi to see you, Colonel,” the maid announced and Bull readily agreed to see him.

Captain Cremisius Aclassi, dressed sharply in his blue and silver Orlesian army uniform and draped in a white cloak, came into the room with a large grin. Krem was a handsome young man of slight yet strong build and what he lacked in physical stature he made up for in the strength of his command and charisma. He had grown from the capable but green soldier under Bull’s command to a man who could stand on his own and make his own name. Bull was immensely proud of him.

There was no ceremony with Krem, no polite decorum as they immediately embraced. Their friendship was one of open brotherly affection and mutual respect, unaffected by the rules imposed by Orlesian culture.

“It is damn good to see you, Chief,” Krem said once Bull released him from the hug.

Bull had to laugh, feeling like the old soldier that he was at the sound of the casual cursing. The politeness of the society of Lake Celestine meant that he only heard colorful language from Sera.

“It’s good to see you, Krem.” Despite his pining for his fiancé, Bull found that he truly meant it.

“So?” Krem asked, the word was filled with hopeful anticipation.

Bull grinned, knowing exactly what Krem was asking about. “He has accepted my offer.”

“Ah, Chief, that’s great!” Krem launched himself at Bull for another hug, his laughter and joy were infectious. It was nearly worth the separation from Dorian to experience the happiness that Krem expressed at Bull’s pending nuptials. “We must go out and celebrate! Drinks are on me and do not worry, I shall make sure you arrive back to the hotel with your virtue intact!”

“Perhaps we can order a bottle in?” Bull suggested instead, weary from travel. “I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Krem slapped his arm with a smile. “Of course, I’ll call the maid and see what they can dig up from the cellar.”

They shared a bottle of Orlesian spiced wine together, Krem pouring healthy portions for both of them at the small dining table and toasting to Bull’s happiness.

“It is exactly as I said! I told you that your Altus would not say no to you and that you worried for naught,” Krem bragged before taking a sip of his wine.

“I was concerned about Dorian’s status, I was afraid it would presumptuous for me to propose,” Bull admitted self-consciously, still not entirely over the discrepancy in their birth. “We did not speak of his birth when I brought back his family amulet, but it does not seem to be an issue. And I hope you are not throwing around the word Altus to everyone, I don’t think Dorian wants his status to be known.”

“Of course not, I know how those things go, and trust me, Chief, if he really is an Altus working for a living in the south, then he really doesn’t want to talk about it,” Krem sighed and shook his head. “I’m glad to hear that you proposed already, I was becoming a little worried that Colonel Rylen might beat you to it.”

Bull nearly choked on his wine at Krem’s words, the alcohol burning his throat as his jealousy unexpectedly flared. “What of Colonel Rylen?” he asked sternly.

Krem was not flustered by Bull’s posturing and waved away his concern. “Ever since Colonel Rylen’s visit to Skyhold, all he has ever talked about is the pretty and charming tutor employed by his friend, Commander Rutherford. I swear, I will be moved to violence if I hear about what a great dancer or musician Mr. Pavus is one more time,” he rubbed his face in exasperation. “The Colonel even asked me what I might know about Mr. Pavus as he knew that I am a close friend of yours.”

Bull’s jaw clenched and his teeth began to grind as his good mood evaporating at the memory of Rylen’s admiration of Dorian. It was a deeper defensiveness he felt than even when the Orlesian merchant, Ponchard de Lieux, made an actual offer to Dorian in exchange for his amulet. The Orlesian merchant was repulsive and easily dispatched, while Rylen represented everything respectable in society and a viable rival.

“You know that I have your back, Chief, I told the Colonel that I knew Mr. Pavus to be a most intimate friend of yours and was likely not be available by the time the Colonel returned to Lake Celestine.” Rolling his eyes as Bull continued to grind his teeth, Krem told him, “Colonel Rylen is not the one engaged to marry Mr. Pavus. You are.”

His jaw finally loosened and a real smile broke out across Bull’s face and the satisfaction of being acknowledge as Dorian’s fiancé bloomed in his chest. “Yes, I am. The wedding is to be before Wintersend, I expect you shall be there as I will be in need of a best man.”

Krem looked surprised. “So soon?” his voice raised slightly. “I am surprised that your Altus would agree to such a hasty wedding. The upper-class types always like elaborate parties and celebrations.”

“It is my wish to marry before the holiday and Dorian was good enough to oblige me,” Bull confessed.

“Didn’t want to give him enough time to have second thoughts or receive a second offer, huh?” Krem teased and held up his glass for another toast. “To beating Colonel Rylen to Mr. Pavus’s hand.”

Raising his glass, Bull let out a booming laugh, “Now that is a good toast.”

In his friend’s company, the days quickly fell into an easy pattern of dining with the officers, many of whom were old friends, sharing tales of battles with dragons and giants, and inspecting the troops. There was scarcely a night without a party or a gathering with the officers, thoroughly diverting Bull.

Old injuries and desire to have a home of his own made Bull leave his life as an army officer, but there were elements of it that he missed. The veneer of decorum fell away with the officers, allowing them to be themselves, to joke and laugh freely as officers did amongst themselves. He enjoyed sparring and training with the soldiers, giving them pointers and correcting their forms. Even within the rigid command of the army, Bull found some freedom to be himself in a way that Lake Celestine did not allow.

But as he laid in bed at night, tired from the day’s activities, he could not suppress the pang of loneliness and his wandering thoughts of what Dorian was doing at that moment. He missed his quiet retirement in Lake Celestine even more than the excitement of army life.

One afternoon, Bull did make a point to leave Krem’s side and headed towards the center of the city. As Dorian’s fiancé, Bull thought it prudent to pay a visit to Lord Felix Alexius at his apartment near the University of Orlais. Knowing that Lord Felix was Dorian’s dearest friend, Bull knew he could not neglect the man. Dorian would be horrified if Bull did not make the visit on his behalf. Even if Dorian had not confided in his friend about their engagement, Bull reasoned that they were well enough acquainted that it would not seem odd for Bull to stop by to inform Lord Felix of Dorian’s health and happiness.

The servant, an older man in a posh uniform, who greeted Bull at the door gave him a rather skeptical look despite Bull being dressed in his best dawnstone pink coat, the fashionable leather boots Dorian chose for him, and his polished obsidian eyepatch.

“Lord Alexius does not have time for solicitors,” the older man informed Bull in a clipped tone, his slight frame somehow taking up the doorway and effectively blocking Bull’s way.

“I am a friend of Mr. Pavus, I escorted him to the city last year to see Lord Alexius,” Bull tried to explain the connection, which seemed to be the correct thing to say as the old man’s face lit up immediately.

The elderly man’s face transformed immediately, his eyes brightening as he asked, “Oh! You bring news of Mr. Pavus?”

Bull blinked, not entirely sure what was going on, but he had long learned not to take an opening for granted. “Yes, I’m here to tell Lord Alexius of how Mr. Pavus is doing.”

“Very good, very good,” the servant bobbed his head. “The young lord will want to see you directly then.”

Bull was escorted through the apartment, ornate in its gold trim, silver wallpaper, and marble floors, to a spacious office flooded with natural light, filled with books and plush seating. A young Tevinter man dressed in a flattering yellow coat, sat at a large desk, his brow furrowed as the scratch of his pen upon paper filled the silence. Lord Alexius looked up from his work, appearing a touch annoyed at the interruption, but his features cleared with joy at the sight of Bull.

“A messenger from Skyhold Manor to see you, my lord. He brings news of Mr. Pavus,” the servant announced before silently slipping out of the room.

“Colonel Ashkaari!” Lord Felix rose from his desk and gave Bull a formal bow before exclaiming, “How good it is to see you!”

Their acquaintance was a short one, but Felix greeted Bull with the warmest regard as if they were old friends. Bull had the pleasure of meeting Felix when he escorted Dorian to Val Royeaux for a visit. While Bull was initially jealous of Felix, even then he could admit that Felix was a fine gentleman with pleasing manners, good humor, and the happiest of dispositions. 

“Lord Alexius,” Bull bowed. “I hope all is well with you and your family.”

“Yes, everyone is well, thank you for asking. Please have a seat.” Lord Felix urged as Bull carefully sat on the sofa and Felix took a well-worn armchair. “What brings you to the city, Colonel?”

“I am here to visit my friend, Captain Aclassi, who is quartered here for the winter.”

“Captain Aclassi? That name sounds rather Tevinter. You cannot seem to escape us, Colonel.”

“It seems I run into them more in the south than I ever did in the north.”

Lord Felix chuckled, “Only the best of us end up in the south.” Lord Felix then leaned forward in his seat and bid anxiously, “Now, do tell me how Dorian is doing. How he is truly doing, mind you, I get the watered-down version directly from him.”

“I am pleased to report his utmost health and happiness when I last saw him at Skyhold Manor right before I left. The only thing that has plagued him is an excess of dancing at the First Day Ball, but he has fully recovered and I am to blame for that particular ailment.”

Lord Felix laughed softly. “I can imagine that Dorian was keen to dance every dance you with, Colonel. It is a relief to hear that Dorian is doing well, though I cannot believe he was that happy to know you were leaving town. Dorian is so fond of you, Colonel Ashkaari,” Felix smiled a secretive smile and it made Bull wonder if he might already know of the engagement. 

“And I am just as fond of him, my lord.”

“I am happy that you thought to visit me, Colonel, as someone so close to Dorian, I am excited to become more acquainted with you.”

Bull was almost certain that Felix knew of the engagement, but he did not want to ruin any plans Dorian had for telling him. Instead, Bull said, “As am I, Lord Alexius.”

They chatted pleasantly, sipping on a bold Tevinter tea and nibbling on buttery cookies. Bull enjoyed Lord Felix’s company as a smart and proper Tevinter man with a genuine kindness reminded Bull warmly of Dorian and he could have spent the entire afternoon speaking with him. It was until nearly an hour later when Lord Felix had to pardon himself to prepare for a dinner engagement with his friends.

“Colonel, I do hope you could accommodate a small trunk of First Day and Wintersend presents for Dorian in your carriage. I was to send it by post, but I feel much safer sending it with you.” 

“I would be happy to. You can have your people send it to my hotel and my steward will make sure it goes with our luggage.” Bull handed Felix a card from the hotel with its address.

He did not expect to see Lord Felix again during his stay in the city. Bull was very much engaged with Krem and he hoped to depart sooner than originally planned, and he knew that Lord Alexius had his own busy schedule with his studies. So, it came as a surprise to Bull when the young Tevinter lord paid an unexpected visit one afternoon to Bull at his hotel room.

Taking it easy for the day, Bull and Krem were in the room dining on a light lunch when a maid knocked on the door and came into the room. “I beg your pardon, Colonel Ashkaari,” the maid apologized, “but Lord Alexius is here to see you. He said it is urgent.”

Bull froze, his utensils tight in his hands as his mind raced as to why Felix would be calling on him. The only thing that he could think of was that Felix received an express from Skyhold Manor and he instantly jumped to the conclusion that Dorian was ill again. But knowing that Lady Lavellan would have written to him directly if there was anything wrong with Dorian, Bull fretfully wondered if Dorian might have written to Felix with second thoughts on the engagement.

Sucking in a silent breath, Bull said, “Thank you, please send him up right away.”

Krem reached over, his hand squeezing Bull’s arm. “I’m sure it is nothing,” he reassured. “Trust me when I say that Tevinter lords can be rather dramatic. He probably found a china set for the wedding that he must show you or something equally trivial.”

Bull tried to smile, but failed as he feared the worst. 

“Colonel Ashkaari! You have been most coy with me!” Lord Felix burst out the moment he walked through the door, striding towards Bull and genuinely startling the Colonel. But the mock outrage on the young man’s face dropped immediately at the sight of Captain Aclassi at the table and he sputtered out an apology, “I beg your pardon at my intrusion, Colonel Ashkaari, I did not know you had company.” He bowed politely, “Forgive me, ser, I am Felix of House Alexius.”

Krem rose from his seat, crossing the room to take Lord Felix’s hand as he bowed and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, “Captain Cremisius Aclassi, my lord.”

Lord Alexius flushed and smiled shyly. “A pleasure, Captain.”

“Now,” Krem grinned widely as he returned to his seat, “Lord Alexius, I must know why you are accusing Colonel Ashkaari of being coy.”

Lord Felix continued to flush and his demeanor humbled. “I again apologize, I had not meant to come in such a dramatic manner, but a curious report has come to my door regarding my dearest friend and Colonel Ashkaari.”

Felix then turned to Bull to address him directly, “I have received a letter from your friends, the Mrs. Jennys, inviting me to a surprise engagement party for you and Dorian. I apologize for ruining this surprise, but I had to hear from you that you and Dorian are indeed engaged. I have written an express to Dorian to confirm the report, but I confess I could not wait and I had to see you. You had not said a word when you arrived at my home earlier, but I wondered if it was because Dorian put you up to some secrecy on his behalf.”

Krem raised an eyebrow and Bull could not suppress his smile as he answered, “I regret that I will need to decline to answer, Lord Alexius, as I would not spoil any of Dorian’s fun in informing you himself.”

Lord Felix’s face lit up, his earlier embarrassment disappearing in an instant. “I could not have asked for better news! Oh, Colonel Ashkaari, you cannot know what a comfort it is to know that Dorian is to be settled, you know that I worry about him all the time. I will have to write to my parents as they will want to know immediately so they can come down to meet you.”

“You must remember that I have not said a word on the topic,” Bull reminded him lightly.

“Of course, of course,” Felix acknowledge even as he rambled on, “I knew this report had to be true. I could have no doubt about your feelings for Dorian and Dorian is so affectionate towards you, I am not surprised at all. And this certainly explains why you were so cold to me when we first met.”

The worry Bull felt earlier vanished and became embarrassment as Krem prodded with sudden interest, “The Colonel was cold to you, my lord? Please take a seat and tell me the story.”

“I was not cold,” Bull insisted, “I was merely confused at the nature of Lord Alexius’s relationship with Dorian.”

“Last year, Colonel Ashkaari brought Dorian to Val Royeaux to visit me and for the first three days he hardly spoke two words together to me,” Felix helpfully supplied, sitting down next to Krem and turning to him as if the two were conspiring against Bull. “I thought he might be stoic army officer, but then I heard him speak in volume to Dorian and I knew it must have been me.”

“Did he?” Krem laughed. “And why did he do that?”

“It was mere misunderstanding,” Bull protested, “and what was I to think? You had asked Dorian to run away to Antiva with you.”

“I have an offer for a professorship from one of the Antivan universities once I graduate, so I asked Dorian to move to Antiva with me at the end of my studies to become my research assistant,” Felix corrected. “You must understand that Dorian and I are intimate friends, Dorian used to assist my father back in Tevinter and lived in our household for years. I trust no one more than Dorian and I could use an excellent scholar like him.”

“He refused the offer though,” Bull was quick to add. “Dorian did not want to leave the living he has at Lake Celestine.”

“So, you asked Dorian to move with you,” Krem prompted Lord Felix, the smug and delighted smile never leaving his face.

“Colonel Ashkaari was not pleased when he found out,” Felix continued, much to Bull’s horror. “According to Dorian, one day he asked Dorian if I had made him an offer. He apparently became enraged when Dorian said no, believing me of taking advantage of him until Dorian had to explain to him that we are not lovers and that I had offered him a job.”

“I wanted to make sure you were behaving honorably towards Dorian,” Bull tried to defend himself, but it did not stop Krem’s open laughter.

“I was quite confused when we all dined together that night and found the Colonel to be a most charming and attentive gentleman,” Felix concluded. “Thankfully Dorian told me the whole story and I thought that the Colonel was merely looking out for Dorian, but now I may conclude that it was jealousy.”

“Please continue, my lord, I want to know all the details. What exactly did the Colonel say to you? What did Mr. Pavus relay to you? Did the Colonel sulk every time you and Mr. Pavus were together? Allow me to order you a meal and wine if you have not eaten yet,” Krem insisted.

“I’m afraid this must wait for another time,” Lord Felix politely declined. “I am obliged to attend a salon at my professor’s estate shortly. I suspect that this will not be the last we will see of each other, Captain Aclassi, and I will be happy to indulge you when we meet again.” Lord Felix took out an engraved silver card holder and slid out a card with elegant script detailing his name and address, holding it out to Krem.

Krem took the card with a pleased smile, securing it into the breast pocket of his coat. “I look forward to it, my lord.”

Lord Felix made his good byes, promising to visit Lake Celestine. After Lord Alexius left, Krem leaned back in his chair, and looked at Bull with a crease in his brow. “I am assuming that Lord Alexius and Mr. Pavus are as close as he says, correct?”

The question surprised Bull and caught him off guard. “Yes, they are very close. Why do you ask?”

“It is odd then that Mr. Pavus would not tell his most intimate friend of his engagement.”

“We have not made an official announcement yet,” he shrugged in reply. “I would not be surprised if Sera heard the news from my staff and made arrangements on her own.”

Krem pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing slightly. “You are to marry before Wintersend and you have not yet made a formal announcement?”

“No, not yet. You know how Tevinter is, Krem, so we are taking everything slow. Dorian can be surprisingly sensitive.”

The thoughtful, inquisitive look on Krem’s face did not ease. “Have you set a date?”

Bull shrugged again and rubbed the back of his neck. He was not sure why Krem was pressing him on the details. It was beginning to feel like a conversation with Madame de Fer rather than his closest friend. “Not yet, but how hard can planning a wedding be? We’ll throw a party at Chargers Lodge or Skyhold when I get back, whatever Dorian wants. I’ll give you as much notice as I can.”

Krem did not look reassured, quite the opposite in fact. Then he stated slowly, “You did not tell me how you proposed. Please tell me that you took my advice and you got him a ring.”

Bull blinked at his friend, not knowing where the conversation was going. “I confess that I did not. Dorian and I have a particular understanding and I gave him the dragon tooth necklace as I had originally planned.”

Krem’s eyes narrowed even further. “You only gave him a dragon tooth necklace? No ring?”

“Just the necklace.”

“Chief, are you _sure_ that Mr. Pavus knows you two are engaged?”


	6. Colonel Ashkaari Begins to Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Ashkaari does not feel as secure as he did before. It's all Krem's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy! Here is a little chapter to hopefully brighten your day. If you're like me, you're scouring for updates and rereading old favorites!

Captain Cremisius Aclassi was slumped in his chair with his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. He made quite the picture with his pained expression against the elegant backdrop of Bull’s hotel room with a half-eaten lunch of roasted meats and buttered vegetables in front of him. In his free hand, Krem’s fingers were loosely wrapped around the stem of his wine glass as if unsure if he was going to take a drink or not. 

Bull recognized that posture in his friend, it often preceded a headache.

“You gave him a book and a necklace.”

That exasperated and disbelieving tone reminded Bull of when Krem, then his lieutenant and second in command, discovered that some of their men were trying to distill a potent Free Marcher liquor in the barracks. After it blew a gaping hole in the wall and one man lost his eyebrows.

Colonel Ashkaari let out a sigh, leaning forward in his seat, clasping his hands as he furrowed his brow. “He understood the gesture. We are engaged and he agreed to be settled at Chargers Lodge by Wintersend.”

Krem’s hand fell away from his face, his eyes narrowed at Bull briefly before he took a deep drink of his wine. Wiping his mouth inelegantly with the back of his hand, Krem demanded, “Are you sure?”

“I was there, Krem.” Annoyance began to color his words, spreading from his voice to every inch of his body. “He agreed to be wed before Wintersend.”

His method of proposal was unconventional, Bull understood that. But he and Dorian had known each other for years and were intimate in a way that even close friends were not. He could not imagine that Dorian would so wholly misunderstand the gesture.

But his friend seemed to disagree.

“Did he say those words?” Krem pressed, his eyes narrowing even further. “Did Mr. Pavus say, ‘Yeah, I’ll marry you in a hurry between holidays’?”

“Of course, he didn’t,” Bull snorted at Krem’s tone. 

“Has he said anything about your engagement at all?” Krem continued his attack, battering against Bull’s unwavering convictions. “Has your Altus said anything directly about the proposal, planning the wedding, keeping your engagement a secret? Anything?”

Bull threw his hands up in frustration. “Things are different in society at Lake Celestine. It’s not straightforward like the army, you have to say things in the right way or people get mad at you for being direct. They think it’s crass.”

“So, that’s a no.”

“Things are _different,_ Krem.”

Krem pursed his lips, the agitated energy had yet to leave him even as he nodded seemingly in agreement. “Ok, ok, so you are engaged. You are so confident in your agreement that you are sure that Mr. Pavus will not attract any other proposals in the meantime? That Mr. Pavus will say no to some other Colonel asking for his hand?”

A flush rushed up to Bull’s face, burning hot at the mention of a potential rival. A mixture of anger and jealousy rose up within him and left him speechless at Krem’s audacity.

“I’m just saying,” Krem spoke again, his shoulders rolling casually, “that Mr. Pavus has already received an offer of marriage before. You surely remember that Orlesian merchant, the one he nearly accepted.”

The flush of Bull’s face deepened, and his anger turned towards Ponchard de Lieux, the merchant who had Dorian’s amulet, a symbol of his birthright, and refused to sell it back to him. The only price he would accept was Dorian’s hand. That was before Bull and Krem called on de Lieux in the city and extracted the amulet with only a few choice words.

_“He wants to use my connections to a noble Tevinter family,” Dorian spat in disgust as he laid out the whole situation to Bull, pacing the parlor of Chargers Lodge in a fury he had never seen in his friend. “The nerve of the cretin! The audacity! As if I would agree to marry him for a trinket!”_

_But then Dorian sank down onto the sofa next to Bull, his expression dropping into distress as his initial anger deflated. His face was pale, full lips had thinned, and his silver eyes were lined with increasing redness._

_“Maker’s breath, Bull, what if this is to be the only offer of marriage I am to ever receive? Am I being unreasonable in refusing him? How long can I expect to make a living here at Lake Celestine?” Dorian thought aloud. “It will not be long before Mahannon will no longer benefit from my instruction and I doubt any other family in the neighborhood would take me in. At least Mr. de Lieux is situated in the city. Felix is there, you know, and should he have the right incentive, I am sure Felix would take an appointment at the University of Orlais. I would not be so far from you either, it would not be so terrible.”_

_The disgust in Dorian’s voice lessened the more he spoke, as if convincing himself out of the very evils of accepting Mr. de Lieux’s offer. Just the thought horrified Bull, finding himself quite unwilling to lose Dorian to such an unworthy man._

_“You cannot be considering accepting that man!” Bull seized Dorian’s hands, holding them tightly as he looked Dorian in the eye. “This will not be the only offer of marriage you receive, Dorian, I promise you that.”_

Bull shook his head at the memory. “He wasn’t going to accept de Lieux,” he insisted passionately. “He was just distressed by the situation! Truly, Krem, I have no idea why you bring it up.”

“Just musing over the precarious nature of Mr. Pavus’s circumstances. An Altus without access to his family connections who is forced to make his living in the world, in the south, nonetheless. I imagine it breeds desperation, making even unseemly offers sound enticing,” Krem observed dryly, his eyebrow arched at Bull. “But you are absolutely engaged to Mr. Pavus and there is no question about it. So, it will be of no consequence to you that I heard from my lieutenant that Colonel Rylen is making visits to jewelers around town.”

Bull’s stomach turned unexpectedly, and he could feel the pin pricks of sweat breaking out across his neck and forehead. “It is not,” Bull confirmed even as his palms began to feel damp.

“And Rylen is a vast improvement over that merchant. The Colonel’s got a rugged handsomeness to him,” Krem’s voice became teasing with a false flattery, “he is well respected, and the son of a Free Marcher lord and lady. I am sure that anyone would be honored to receive an offer from Rylen.”

There was small doubt that tugged at Bull, chipping away at his convections. He still held fast that there were no misunderstandings, but he felt the kind of doubt that was bred from his own humble origins. He and Dorian were engaged, Bull was sure of that, but Rylen could offer more to Dorian than Bull could. 

And Bull began to doubt the wisdom of his sudden departure from Lake Celestine, asking himself what kind of fiancé he was to leave his intended so soon after their engagement. What could Dorian think of it? Especially if Rylen went out of his way to visit Lake Celestine just to make Dorian an offer while Bull was lollygagging in the city instead of being an attentive fiancé. In a new light and with shame, Bull recalled the dejected expression on Dorian’s face at the news of Bull’s departure and his effort to tempt Bull to stay longer.

Could Bull truly blame Dorian should he have second thoughts?

“Rylen is a good man,” Bull conceded, “but none of that matters because Dorian and I are engaged.”

“Yes, because you gave him a book and a necklace. The universal engagement presents amongst Qunari.”

Catching the time on the grandfather clock in the room, Bull felt a sudden relief that he had an excuse to disengage from the conversation. He announced briskly to Krem, “I must cut our lunch short. As I told you before, I have an appointment with Madame de Fer at her tailor’s shop.”

“I get it.” Krem rose from his seat and gave Bull a lopsided smile. “I’ll be less of an ass next time, I promise.” 

“You better,” Bull grumbled, but he still pulled his friend into a brief embrace before shooing him towards the door.

Just as he got to the door, Krem paused and turned back with a wide grin, his hand lying over the pocket that held Lord Felix’s card. “Do you think that Lord Alexius will be impressed with me if I save his friend’s engagement to you? Ensuring the happiness of a dear friend must impress a man, right?”

Bull just about shoved a laughing Krem out of the room before hurriedly preparing for his appointment with Madame de Fer and rushing out himself.

Despite his worries of arriving late, Bull arrived before his former patroness. He stood in front of the tailor’s shop with an impatience that was uncommon within him. Bull felt restless as he stood out in the cold, his skin feeling tight under his stiff shirt and coat, the wool of his scarf was scratching his neck, and the urge to run back to Lake Celestine was strong within his muscles. 

But he stood there, still as a statue, and in a posture befitting of a gentleman, waiting like the obedient soldier he was.

A large carriage stopped outside of the shop. Instantly, a man dressed in the somber uniform of a footman hopped off the back of the carriage, opening the door and holding his hand to his lady. Madame de Fer stepped out of the carriage, briefly taking the footman’s hand as she descended from her lofty perch to the street in a whirl of silvery soft fabrics and pure white furs, contrasting sharply with the fine metal of her horned hat and steely eyes.

Stepping in front of Bull and looking much like some ice apparition against the backdrop of the snow-covered city, Madame Vivienne sniffed with thinly veiled disapproval. The very gesture was colder than any of her spells.

“You look terrible, darling.”

Bull’s posture instantly sagged at the comment, feeling instantly chastised by his former patroness. He thought his powder blue coat was rather fetching.

“You look as though you haven’t slept at all,” Madame Vivienne continued. “I do hope that your friend, Captain Aclassi, has not been keeping you out all night, Colonel. As a man to be married, not to mention one of your rank, it would be unseemly for you to be patronizing less than reputable establishments at night.”

“It is nothing, I assure you,” Bull quickly replied.

Madame Vivienne’s disapproval did not evaporate at Bull’s halfhearted reassurances as she commented with haughtiness, “I hope it isn’t nerves about the wedding.”

With real conviction, Bull answered firmly, “Of course not.”

The expression on Madame de Fer’s face shifted, not quite soft, but less severe. “I believe we should reschedule our shopping trip, my dear Colonel. There is a quaint cafe just a couple doors down, I think you need a warm drink.”

She turned without waiting for an answer and started on her way. Bull followed Madame Vivienne to the cafe, a place that did not seem so quaint to Bull with its gilded trim, imported flora perfuming the air, and pristine white tablecloths covering small round oak tables. But he didn’t protest as he sunk into a chair and allowed her to order a spread of small cakes and a pot of hot tea, even if the hollowness in his stomach did not equal hunger. 

Sipping on a black tea served in blue and white patterned china, Bull waited for his former patroness to pick up the conversation. He did not have to wait long.

“Darling, it is rare for me to see you in such a state and it grieves me,” Madame Vivienne pressed without any real distress in her tone. “I can understand if you are having second thoughts on your engagement, but I cannot stand to see a man of honor, such as yourself, go back on his word. No, despite my previous objections to the union, you certainly cannot jilt Mr. Pavus.”

“I have no intention to do so, ma’am,” Bull said firmly. “I am determined to marry Dorian.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” she nodded in approval, “though your Tevinter tutor has been most coy about your engagement.”

Bull’s throat tightened as he croaked out, “He has?”

“I, of course, have not spoken to him personally,” Vivienne clarified, “but Lady Lavellan seems most amused by his steadfast commitment to secrecy while apparently the entire town now knows of your arrangement. Commander Rutherford calls it modesty, I call it ungratefulness.”

Bull’s heart pounded in his chest and he was forced to set down his teacup before his grip became too tight for the delicate china.

“I could understand his desire for discretion before, but now that your arrangement is common knowledge, I find his continued charade rather entitled on his part,” Madame Vivienne continued. “I hope that you are able to humble your Mr. Pavus.”

“I fear that my visit to the city has caused him some insecurity,” Bull confessed sheepishly.

“I certainly hope that is the case, darling, and not entitlement or any miscommunication between the two of you.”

Bull nearly winced, but years of training in concealing his expressions allowed him to save face.

“But let me reassure you, my dear, that no matter what insecurity Mr. Pavus may feel, that he would be an utter fool to reject you. And despite his faults, I have not known Mr. Pavus to act outside of his own interest. For your own sake, I advise you to return to Lake Celestine as soon as you can be released from your obligations and straightened this out with your intended.”

He was oddly reassured by Vivienne and he knew to heed her advice. She navigated society with a greater ease than Bull did in the battlefield and her wisdom was something that Bull relied upon. He listened to her as she mused aloud about what the wedding should look like, the dinner and wine to be served, and the clothing that she would order on Bull’s behalf since they missed their appointment with her tailor. The fact that Madame de Fer was determined that the wedding would move forward helped.

But not completely.

After they finished their tea, Bull escorted his former patroness to her carriage. Madame Vivienne held her hand out to Bull. 

“Do take care, darling.”

Bull pressed a hasty kiss to her knuckles. “Thank you, ma’am. I will see you back in Lake Celestine.”

He watched as Madame de Fer climbed into her carriage and was on the move barely a second after the door behind her closed. Bull went to his hired carriage and went straight to the lodgings where Krem and the officers were quartered for the winter.

Before exiting the carriage, Bull passed a hastily written note and a couple silvers to the driver. “I shall be out for an hour or two more. In the meantime, could you bring this message to my steward, Mr. Stitches, at the hotel?”

The man tipped his hat to Bull. “Very good, ser.”

The staff at the of requisitioned house recognized Bull immediately and led him to the small sitting room to wait for Captain Aclassi. But Bull could not rest, his energy would not permit it, and he found himself pacing the length of the room with his hands clasped behind his back. Krem entered the room and did not appear surprised to see him. Indeed, he looked rather amused at the state Bull had worked himself up into.

“What you said earlier was out of line,” Bull began, trying to sound stern, but his voice gave into a small wobble.

Krem slowly nodded and merely replied, “Ok.”

“But upon further reflection, there was some wisdom to your advice. I’m afraid I will need to cut my visit short and return to Lake Celestine as soon as possible. Also, I need you to accompany me to a jeweler.” He eyed Krem’s hands, they were smaller than Dorian’s, but not by much. By Bull’s estimate, Krem’s middle finger would likely be about the same size as Dorian’s ring finger.

Krem caught his look and let out a snort of laughter.

“I believe that is for the best, Chief.”


	7. Colonel Ashkaari Calls On Mr. Pavus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Ashkaari barges into Mr. Pavus's room. Dorian makes him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is continuing to do well and stay healthy! One more short chapter and then this is finally done!

_“He loves you, but he doesn’t understand.”_

Bull’s eye snapped open, blinking rapidly to shake off the last lingering bits of a dream. He thought he heard Cole, Varric’s odd steward, but the dream slipped away from him. Darkness greeted him as he laid in his bed at Chargers Lodge, having only slept a few scant hours as he and Stitches made it back to Lake Celestine in record time and arrived late in the evening. He was ready to go straight to Skyhold Manor to see Dorian, but Stitches prevented him from doing so. Bull was put out, but yielded to the better wisdom of his steward, he knew how much Dorian liked a proper rest and did not wish to disturb him. So instead, he took a bath and retired to bed.

But not even the early hours of the morning nor a lack of sleep could stop Bull from getting out of bed and dressing for the day, blindly pulling items from his wardrobe to put on. Once he was dressed to a reasonable degree of satisfaction, Bull located one of the packages he brought with him to his room the night before and fetched out the silverite ring Krem helped him choose at the jewelers.

_“Do it right this time,”_ Krem had said to him with exasperation.

“He understands,” Bull said to himself in the silence of his room, clutching the ring, its cool metal biting into his skin. “This is just … extra.”

Bull tucked the ring into his pocket and picked up his boots, not putting them on as he approached the stairway. He treaded the stairs lightly, avoiding every board he knew would creak and hardly making a sound as he made his escape.

“You’re up early, Chief!” Dalish greeted him cheerfully at the bottom of the stairs, holding out a delicate teacup with a brew of strong black tea and dressed in a fluffy dressing robe. “Come have a bite of breakfast, Skinner made some scones for you.”

“Thank you, Dalish,” he nodded absently, avoiding the cup of tea that was thrust into his face, “but I must be going to Skyhold without delay.”

He easily maneuvered around his slender elven housekeeper and headed for the front door, when Dalish called out, “I have Skinner guarding the door, Chief!”

Pivoting on his heel, Bull turned towards the kitchen. “I’ll take breakfast in the kitchen.”

Standing at a counter with a plate of buttered scones in front of him, Bull barely tasted Skinner’s excellent scones as he swallowed them down and hardly noticed the slight burn in his mouth from drinking his tea too hastily. The sky was beginning to brighten as Bull consumed his breakfast, only increasing his sense of urgency.

“Will Mr. Pavus even be awake, Chief?” Dalish asked, hovering anxiously at Bull’s side.

Bull doubted it. “Flissa will be awake, won’t she?” he replied instead.

“I suspect so,” his housekeeper nodded her head.

“Then there shall be someone to let me in.”

It was only when his plate was clean and his cup empty, did Skinner step away from the front door and allowed him to pass. He nearly walked out into the winter morning without his overcoat, but Stitches and Rocky were on his heels with his winter clothes, urging him to put them on. And once he stepped outside, Grim was there to greet Bull with his mare, saddled and ready to go.

“Thanks,” Bull grinned, his hand grasping Grim’s strong shoulder. “I don’t know when I expect to return, so tell Skinner not to bother with my meals today.”

Grim just grunted and jerked his head towards the snow-covered pathway winding up towards Skyhold. The ride was brisk and silent beyond the clomp of his mare’s hooves and the huff of her breath. It was a ride Bull had taken countless times before, always anticipating the pleasure of Dorian’s company, but this time Bull truly did not know what to expect. A mixture of concerns unsettled Bull. There was a fear that Dorian was upset with him for leaving so soon after his proposal. A dread that Colonel Rylen may have already contacted Dorian with his intentions while Bull was being inattentive. And the quiet terror that Dorian had not understood at all, that they were not engaged as Bull had wholeheartedly believed.

He silently squashed that last thought and rode in the grey light of a bitterly cold morning.

His arrival at Skyhold came as quite the surprise to the maid. Flissa cordially welcomed him inside and took his coat and wrappings, but she stare at him with wide eyes, troubled by his early appearance.

“It must be quite urgent if you wish to see Mr. Pavus this early,” she said with gentle concern. “I am sure he is not even awake at this hour, I don’t think even the Commander is up this early. But Mr. Pavus will certainly come to see you, Colonel. I will wake him up and let him know you are here right away.”

“I’m much obliged, Flissa,” Bull nodded absently.

Flissa rushed up the stairs to fetch Dorian, her feet pattering up the steps, and Bull followed her without a second thought. He could not wait for Dorian to go through the ritual of preening himself, he could not wait a second longer. His nerves were too excited, too frazzled to think things through properly. 

By the time he made it upstairs, Flissa was speaking to Dorian through the door and Bull could hear Dorian’s muffled and panicked voice through the barrier. Realizing that she was not alone, Flissa turned to Bull and told him in a hurry, “Mr. Pavus is awake, Colonel, but—”

That was all Bull wanted and needed to hear. He carefully pushed past the maid and grasped the doorknob to let himself into Dorian’s room, closing the door behind him.

It came as a relief just to be in Dorian’s presence again. Dorian stood at the wardrobe of his small and comfortable looking room, clearly caught off guard as he took in the sight of Bull. One hand was keeping a flannel dressing gown shut, his knuckles nearly white from his grip, and his silver eyes were nearly wild with surprise. Bull immediately noticed that other than when Dorian was ill, he had never seen Dorian so underdressed and he was charmed. Dorian was perfectly rumpled from sleep, hair in dark waves, and his beautiful face completely without makeup, it was a sight that Bull hoped to see repeatedly. The only slight imperfection were the dark circles under his bright eyes, betraying a lack of sleep which made Bull immediately feel guilty about waking Dorian up so early.

Raking a hand through his unkept hair, Dorian began, “Colonel Ashkaari—”

Before Dorian could finish his sentence, Bull dropped onto one knee in front of him, which protested with a twinge of pain upon hitting the cold floor. Ignoring the discomfort, Bull took out the ring from his coat pocket and held it out before Dorian, barely able to keep his fingers from shaking. He hardly knew what he was doing. He didn’t know if he was apologizing, begging for forgiveness, or proposing to Dorian all over again. But he knew one thing, he needed reassurance from Dorian like he needed air. Bull needed Dorian to reaffirm their commitment to one another.

Dorian’s eyes managed to become even wider with surprise and with his voice pitching up in confusion, he asked, “Bull, what is this?”

With his heart pounding and thundering in his ears, Bull answered, “I bought you a ring.”

“Yes, I can see that,” came a soft and dazed reply.

“I told Krem about us,” Bull rushed through his explanation, “about the First Day Ball and your acceptance of my offer, but he thought that you might not have understood my intentions. I told him that you absolutely did, I gave you that book that explained it all. I admit that I was a little unsure when you did not wear the necklace the next day, but you said you were waiting, and I knew then that you just weren’t ready to make the formal announcement yet.”

Nervously, Bull searched Dorian’s face only to find continued shock, so he pressed on, “But Krem said that people typically exchange rings and that you very likely thought of the necklace as a present. Then he began to tease me that someone else might make you an offer while I was away, he’s a bit of a bastard like that. And when I met with Madame Vivienne a couple days ago in the city, she told me that you were being coy about our agreement, so I ...”

Bull had never felt so vulnerable before, not when he left the Qun, not when his axe snapped in half in a high dragon’s jaws, and not when Madame de Fer took him to his first ball. 

“I, uh, I bought you a ring, so you know exactly what I meant.”

“Is this why you came running into my room at this hour?” Dorian asked breathlessly, his words colored in utter disbelief. “Maker, Bull, I thought you were still in Val Royeaux, you were to be there for at least another week. You might have written to me instead of coming all this way.”

“No,” Bull shook his head, “I had to see you in person immediately so there were no misunderstandings between us. If Stitches hadn’t stopped me, I would have called on you past midnight when I arrived in town. He persuaded me that you would prefer it if I bathed and changed clothes before seeing you.”

Dorian looked at him with fondness and exasperation. “Your steward is a good and wise man. Now, get off the floor, your knee must be killing you.”

An elegant hand was offered to Bull, helping him up to his feet and his knee ached in protest. Once on his feet, Bull refused to let go and kept holding Dorian’s hand in his own calloused one as he pressed the ring into Dorian’s palm. Seeking the confirmation that he so desperately needed, Bull asked, “So, did you understand? About the necklace and our engagement?”

Dorian slid on the ring, the piece of jewelry looking fetching on his gracefully long finger. Dorian admired it as he admonished, “You needn’t have bought me a ring. I very much understand the nature of the necklace you gave me, but I shall wear both your ring and necklace should it give you comfort. Besides, I am not one to say no to tasteful jewelry.”

A rush of relief filled Bull’s body, nearly turning his knees to jelly. The worries and fears he fostered were all for naught, but to have the confirmation was worth cutting his trip to the city short and the ruckus he caused this morning. If anything, he hoped he proved to Dorian the deep love he felt and the humbling power that Dorian held over him.

“Good, I hated the thought that someone might be in town with intentions towards you without a proper understanding between us.”

That earned him a cheerful laugh from Dorian, “You know that Captain Aclassi was only teasing you. You haven’t a thing to be jealous of, it is not as if suitors are knocking down my door. In fact, I cannot think of a single one since I arrived at Lake Celestine.”

“I can think of a couple and that Orlesian merchant was pretty eager to have you.” Bull tactfully left out Rylen’s amorous intentions, feeling no need to draw attention to the esteemed Colonel. 

Suddenly, it was Dorian’s turn to express his insecurities. He told Bull of the circumstances of his own birth and revealing with trepidation about his status as an Altus, the son of a Magister. But that was not news to Bull, Dorian’s amulet revealed that slice of information, and he was quick to make his reassurances to Dorian. He did not care about Dorian’s status, only that Dorian would accept him.

All the tension seemed to bleed out of Dorian and all hesitancy and nerves were replaced with sheer joy. With renewed excitement, Dorian told Bull, “Indeed, we should spend our lengthy engagement in as much bliss as possible.”

That threw Bull off, even he knew that their engagement was an extremely short on, and he repeated for clarification, “Our lengthy engagement?”

Dorian looked at him with pride as he showed off, “I made some decisions while you were away, my dear.”

He rattled off all the plans he was forming while Bull was away. Dorian’s plans were modest, but elegant, and a great deal of pleasure rushed through Bull at the proof that Dorian was thinking of their engagement and wedding. But he was stuck on the timing of everything and he gently reminded Dorian of their plans for a wedding before Wintersend.

“Before Wintersend?” Dorian very nearly shrieked. “Whatever are you talking about, Bull? When did I ever agree to marry before Wintersend?”

“After you accepted the necklace,” Bull insisted, “I told you that I wanted you home by Wintersend and you agreed.”

Dorian looked horrified. “I thought you were inviting me over to Chargers Lodge for Wintersend, not setting a date! Maker’s breath, Wintersend is hardly more than a month away and you planned to spend three weeks in Val Royeaux?!”

Bull finally understood where their miscommunication was coming from, where all the misunderstandings were rooted. He remembered how distracted Dorian was when he received the necklace, with the shock of the gift and proposal finally settling in. It did not come as a surprise that Dorian did not fully catch his setting a date and it explained why Dorian was in no hurry to make an announcement, to set plans, or even write to his friend. Dorian thought he had months until the wedding, time to let it sink in before making anything public.

Theirs was a misunderstanding of timing, not of commitment.

Dorian was not amused by Bull’s timeline nor his suggestions for planning a wedding. He protested that Bull did not care for southern holidays and that they could not hold any significance to him. Dorian was correct, Bull silently conceded, and while he was happy to wait for Dorian if the mage needed time, he did not want to set the wedding date back. Not when his hopes were pinned upon bringing Dorian home sooner than later.

Squeezing Dorian’s hands, Bull smiled at his fiancé and softly insisted, “But it would mean that you would be established in our home sooner.”

Dorian appeared flustered at Bull’s declaration and his cheeks turned pink before he finally gave an ultimatum. “You will pay for new silk and a proper tailor for my wedding clothes,” Dorian announced in all seriousness, “and if they are finished in time, you will have me at Charges Lodge for the holiday.”

With connections to Vivienne’s tailor, that Bull could do, and he conceded to Dorian’s demand with flattery.

Then, much to Bull’s astonishment, Dorian told him with wariness, “I must say, Bull, that your offer came as a great surprise. How could I have known that you intended to marry me?”

That statement shocked Bull deeply. “A surprise? I have been seriously courting you for over a year, Dorian.”

He could not accept that his proposal came as any surprise to Dorian. He had been pursuing Dorian ever since they met and made a serious effort of it for over a year. His gestures could not have gone over Dorian’s head, the mage was much more sophisticated in such matters than himself.

“A year?” Dorian repeated, looking as astounded as Bull felt.

“Over a year,” Bull corrected instantly, his mind racing to pinpoint the very moment his flirting became a devotion and commitment. He started rambling, telling Dorian of when he became serious in pursuing Dorian’s affections. Though Bull was not entirely sure himself exactly when attraction and affection bled over into the warm, comfortable love he harbored for Dorian.

Dorian did not look satisfied, but merely answered in a huff, “Well, you were certainly subtle about it.”

“You’re a gentleman,” Bull said, stating the simple truth, “and I needed to court you like one.”

Dorian’s gaze softened, and then with a low, alluring voice that held no question to Dorian’s intentions, his fiancé said, “I may be technically a gentleman, but I certainly do not always need to be treated as one. I am one who can handle a bit of boldness.”

That was all it took to break Bull’s careful resolve, just the mere suggestion in Dorian’s words made Bull throw caution out the window. His hands seized Dorian’s hips, marveling at the flimsy fabric that separated him from bare skin, and immediately closing the gap between them to capture Dorian’s lips for the first time. His mouth was as sweet as Bull had imagined and his lips softer than Bull expected. Perhaps he meant only to give a chaste kiss, but the moment he gave in, Bull could not stop himself.

There was only the slightest of hesitation before Dorian responded in kind, his hands clawing at Bull’s shoulders to draw him closer, to which Bull happily obliged and pressed in close to feel Dorian’s lean, strong body against his own. Dorian kissed with equal parts confidence and eagerness, and with a passion that Bull could not remember experiencing with a partner before. Before long, Bull felt Dorian start to walk backwards and pulling Bull along in the direction of the bed. 

_We should stop,_ Bull’s mind helpfully supplied, but his body did not obey, content to be swept away in the moment. 

It was probably for the best then that a firm knock on the door and Commander Rutherford’s nervous voice interrupted them. With equal measures of regret and relief that he could keep Dorian’s reputation intact, Bull parted from Dorian and left the room to follow Cullen.

The Commander, hastily dressed and hair barely combed, looked uneasy and even embarrassed as they walked down the stairs. Behind Cullen’s back, Bull grinned like an idiot, his spirits nearly as high as when Dorian accepted his proposal at the First Day ball. He only dropped the smile when the Commander looked over his shoulder at him.

Lady Lavellan was waiting for them in the dining room, her dark hair swept back in a neat bun and dressed simply in a yellow and green Dalish dress. Unlike her husband, she looked rather casual as she sat at the head of the long dining table. The door was shut, to keep what was to be said from being overheard by the servants.

Standing next to his seated wife, Cullen laid a hand on her shoulder. Bull supposed that they meant to show a united front of disapproval, but Ellana’s features were bright with elation and Cullen, who was certainly disapproving, could not stop the flush on his face from creeping down his neck. 

“So, uh,” Cullen started, his cheeks alight. “I understand that you are Dorian’s fiancé and you have been apart for some time, but you were alone with Dorian in his room and …” The Commander trailed off. 

“Cullen is concerned about Dorian’s reputation,” Ellana supplied helpfully, her voice too cheerful. “Shems find it unseemly for two adults, who are engaged of their own freewill, to have a moment alone.”

“Yes, yes, that is exactly it,” Cullen hastily agreed, nodding his head vigorously. “There are certain things that you just can’t … It looks, well, you know … Andraste says—”

“I understand your concern,” Bull interrupted to reassure the man. Then he lied easily with a straight face, “Not a single untoward moment between Dorian and I passed, or will pass, under your roof, Commander.”


	8. Colonel Ashkaari Obtains A Halla Calf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Ashkaari runs an important errand. Also, Mr. Pavus has more admirers than he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the last chapter, whew, thanks for hanging in there! Now I'm off to work on other secret projects.
> 
> Hope everyone continues to stay safe and healthy!

The morning after his surprise visit to Skyhold Manor, Colonel Ashkaari dressed with particular care. He chose a dress shirt that Dorian had ordered for him recently and layered over it a softly patterned silver waistcoat that Dorian chose the fabric for and a dawnstone coat that Dorian once said made him look dashing. Once he put on his polished silverite eyepatch, Bull was satisfied with his outfit and bounded down the stairs to inspect the household.

Poking his head into the kitchen, Bull was hit with the warm scent of freshly baked bread and rolls, making his mouth water. At the counter, Skinner was busy thinly slicing a glazed ham that had just come from the oven, wielding a long, sharp knife with ease. Before he could open his mouth to inquire about breakfast for the fifth time that morning, Skinner’s head whipped around, her dark eyes narrowed at him. 

“Quit hovering, Chief!” she snapped.

Bull nearly stepped out of the kitchen, but with a second thought, he said in a single rushed breath, “Dorian likes strawberry preserves with his breakfast.”

“OUT!”

Bull made a tactical retreat, withdrawing to the dining room to check on the progress in there. Bull rarely took his meals in the dining room, the large room felt too empty and lonely, and instead preferred to take his meals in his study or in the small breakfast room off the kitchen. But sometimes he did like the formality of the room and its ability to impress with its large oak table and its splendid view of the woods between Chargers Lodge and Skyhold Manor.

And this morning, Colonel Ashkaari wanted to impress.

“I found the good tablecloth, Chief!” Mrs. Dalish announced as she snapped the large piece of white cloth trimmed with lace over the dining table. Her husband, Rocky, was at the other end of the table, catching the corners of the cloth to help smooth out the wrinkles. “Stitches washed the china and I’ll pop into the kitchen and make that Tevinter tea.”

“I’d be careful,” Bull warned. “Skinner is in a mood.”

Mrs. Dalish smiled sweetly. “Only with you, Chief.”

“I went out to the garden and brought in some fresh clippings like you asked,” Rocky told him, motioning to the vases on the side tables filled with lush green cuttings from arbor blessings. “But the only thing that’s growing are arbor blessings. I also stopped by the stables and Grim already went out with carriage to pick up Mr. Pavus.”

Bull caught his lip with his teeth. “We should’ve built the greenhouse like you suggested last spring. Miss Sabrae always has flowers, do you think I could make it her house and back before Grim comes with Dorian?”

“Mythal have mercy! You need to stop fussing and sit down!” Dalish ordered in a sharp bark. “Grim will be back any minute and what will Mr. Pavus think if you’re not here? Just trust us to do our jobs and everything will be fine, Chief.”

Feeling chastised, Bull sat at the table and was grateful when Stitches came in with the newspaper and Dalish soon came back with a cup of fragrant tea. His eye lingering over the newspaper though his brain did not absorb the words as usual. It at least gave him the air of being occupied.

His anticipation finally ended when Stitches came into the room to announce, “Mr. Pavus and Ser Mahanon Lavellan, Chief.”

Bull’s lips twitched as he stood to attention.

Dorian entered the room, looking much more put together than he did the previous morning, dressed beautifully in a bright blue coat and his dragon tooth necklace resting on his chest. Trailing him was his young charge, Mahanon, who rubbed at his bleary eyes with a loud yawn and barely remembered to greet Bull until Dorian prompted him to.

“I’ve brought a guest,” Dorian needlessly announced with gentle amusement and exasperation. “Commander Rutherford thought that Mahanon might benefit from an early morning outing and a piano lesson at Chargers Lodge. Mahanon is a stern and ever vigilant chaperon, just like his brother-in-law.”

Mahanon yawned again.

“I’m always honored to have Ser Lavellan at Chargers Lodge,” Bull said with all seriousness and gave them a deep bow.

Breakfast was a lovely affair and Dorian, as usual, seemed pleased with everything at Chargers Lodge, the food, the company, and with Bull. He sat next to Bull, often leaning into his space, pressing his leg against Bull’s, and his hand wandering to touch Bull’s hand or knee. Dorian fit perfectly into the landscape of Chargers Lodge and Bull was beginning to regret not eloping with Dorian in the city.

Still, Bull could not help but to notice that Mahanon was awfully quiet through the whole meal. Even if the hour was earlier than what the boy was used to, he was usually a bright and curious young lad. With the conversation mostly steered towards the wedding, Bull suspected that it was not the most entertaining nor the most heartening to the boy. Mahanon would soon be losing a much beloved teacher.

“Mr. Pavus, might I steal you away for a moment?” Dalish asked after the meal was over and the dishes were cleared away. “I’d like your opinion on some new décor for the house before you settle in.”

Dorian perked up instantly, his eyes bright and eager. “Of course, Mrs. Dalish, I will be very pleased to help you. Amatus, you must excuse me as I make some improvements to our home.”

The endearment and Dorian calling Chargers Lodge _our home_ , made Bull’s heart flutter in excitement. He couldn’t stop a large grin from spreading on his lips as he teased, “Try not to get too carried away.”

“Perish the thought. There is no getting carried away as everything I do will be exactly the right amount,” Dorian answered playfully. “Do keep an eye on this one, Mahanon, I shall be back shortly.” 

With Dorian away, Bull tried to entertain Mahanon in the parlor and took out a tin of toy soldiers that Mahanon was fond of playing with, but boy was still out of spirits. Bull attempted to bring him to ease by addressing the problem directly.

“Mahanon, I know that Dorian will not be your tutor for much longer, but I hope you know that you will always be welcome at Chargers Lodge after Dorian and I are married,” Bull reassured Mahanon. “Dorian is very fond of you and will depend on you to be a frequent visitor, as will I.”

“I’ll come visit every day,” Mahanon vowed solemnly, “I know Mr. Dorian will miss Skyhold terribly. But you must give Mr. Dorian a halla calf before you get married,” the young elf repeated his earlier insistences.

Bull was greatly amused at Mahanon’s earnest persistence. “And why is that?”

“Because then you’d be properly engaged,” Mahanon told him with great conviction. “What if someone comes to Lake Celestine with a halla calf for Mr. Dorian? How could he say no when you didn’t get him one?”

Bull blinked hard. “What?”

“Do you remember my cousin, Loranil?” Mahanon asked. “He visited last summer.”

“The Dalish warrior, right? Sweet guy who likes to dance,” Bull nodded absently, remembering Lady Lavellan’s handsome cousin who was fascinated with the trappings of human culture. Loranil seemed to take a quick liking to everyone he met, and Bull distinctly remembered how Loranil danced as many dances he could with Dorian at the ball at Lady Hawke’s grand Amell Estate before jealousy got the better of Bull and cut in.

“Yeah!” Mahanon nodded eagerly, obviously remembering his cousin in a much different light. “He wrote to me and my sister saying he planned to visit in the spring, and he asked if Mr. Dorian had a halla calf.”

First thing the next morning, riding in the dim light of an overcast day, Colonel Ashkaari approached a small cabin standing alone in the forest just south of Lake Celestine. A lone elf stood out on the covered porch, wrapped in a cloak and holding a hot drink in his hand as grey eyes watched as Bull rode up to the house.

“The Iron Bull,” Solas greeted Bull with his old mercenary name.

“Solas,” Bull nodded in greeting as he swung off his mare and tied her to one of the porch’s posts. “Lady Lavellan told me that you have a young halla, born early out of season.”

The elf raised his eyebrows. “I do.”

“Would you be so good to sell it to me?”

Solas raised his eyebrows. “Why would you need a halla calf?”

“As an engagement present for Dorian.” 

“You need a Dalish engagement gift for Mr. Pavus?”

“Yes.” 

“Whom, as I understand, you are already engaged to?”

“Yes.” Bull caught the look on Solas’s face, the mixture of curiosity and disbelief. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ll trade you the story for the calf. I have some cocoa left over on the stove.” He slightly tipped his teacup to show the rich chocolate drink within it. 

“I’m not one to say no to cocoa or a chance to tell a story,” Bull answered and followed Solas into the cozy cabin.

The house was modest with only a couple of rooms, and it was lightly scented with herbs and flowers likely gifted from Merrill. There was a small sitting room in the front of the house, only steps away from the warmth of the kitchen. Sitting down on a worn, but comfortable, sofa next to the crackling fireplace, Bull happily accepted a cup of hot cocoa in a teacup from a set he was sure Lady Lavellan forced upon Solas.

“I should start from the beginning,” Bull began as Solas sat down across from him in an armchair. “A couple of years ago, I unexpectedly met Dorian on a rather fine autumn day as he was taking a walk with Mahanon in the woods between Chargers Lodge and Skyhold Manor. I think I made quite the impression on Dorian as I was not prepared for visitors and not wearing a shirt when we first ran into each other. To be fair, they did wander onto my property and really, my best features are my muscles. Anyway, I met Dorian …”

The clouds eventually broke up and the sun climbed high into the sky, arching over the house. The sunlight illuminated the large windows of the little cabin, making the house brighter and warmer, chasing away the shadows. The cups of cocoa were long empty, and the fire had to be poked to life several times. At some point Solas brought out a bottle of wine and some wafer-thin crackers and a Dalish style cheese to share between them as stomachs began to grumble as time passed on.

A clock struck once to signal the hour as Bull concluded, “And now I’m here to get a halla calf.”

“You most definitely need it,” Solas conceded, his expression neutral except for a few rapid blinks.

“You think so?”

“Yes, because you are both clueless.”


End file.
